


Asylum

by itsgettingheavier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asylum, M/M, Violence, psychiatric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgettingheavier/pseuds/itsgettingheavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest 1930 rok, czas kiedy szpitale psychiatryczne są popularnym miejscem dla członków społeczeństwa, którzy nie do końca odpowiadają standardom Anglii. Harry Styles nie jest szalony. Nie należy do tego miejsca, ale po tym jak podsłuchał coś, czego nie powinien, jego rodzice wysyłają go do Szpitala Psychiatrycznego High Royds, zamykając go na dobre. Musi się stąd wydostać i to szybko, w przeciwnym przypadku, może zostać tylko kolejnym eksperymentem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Co tutaj robi? Nie należy do tego miejsca. Jest jak najdalej od szaleństwa. Och, wybaczcie „choroby umysłowej”. Nie powinien być wśród krzyków, jęków i drżenia. Powinien być na zewnątrz, na słońcu, uprawiając jakiś ekskluzywny sport, jeżdżąc na koniach, lub do cholery jasnej nawet czytając gazetę i pijąc herbatę. Zdecydowanie nie powinien być zamknięty sam ze swoimi myślami w ciasnym pokoju, ubrany jedynie w szorstkie, wełniane spodnie i w bawełnianą koszulkę.  
Przeszedł swój „pokój”, a raczej cele. Wszerz zajęło mu to pięć kroków, a aby dotknąć przeciwległej ściany – osiem. Wiedział, że trafił tu przez to co usłyszał. To był sekret, który nie powinien wydostać się z tamtego pokoju, a jednak jakimś sposobem to się stało. Więc co zrobili ludzie, kiedy chcieli się kogoś pozbyć? Eliminują go, wsadzając do psychiatryka. Musiał jednak przyklasnąć swoim rodzicom. To było o wiele łatwiejsze niż zabicie go. Zabicie mogło pozostawić tyle bałaganu, wiecie sami.

Szpital Psychiatryczny High Royds był ciekawy z zewnątrz. Prawie malowniczy nawet z gotyckimi motywami i rozległymi terenami, które sprawiały, że wyglądał bardziej na ośrodek wypoczynkowy niż pomieszczenie do tortur. Nie próbował przekonać się, że było to tylko nieszkodliwe miejsce. Znał różne historie. Wiedział także, że jeżeli się tam wejdzie, trudno będzie wyjść, ale on był zdeterminowany.

Lekarze byli mili dla niego i jego rodziców, mówiąc im dokładnie co robią swoim pacjentom, a oni próbowali ich słuchać, ale głównie tylko udawali. Jego matka pozorowała strapioną, kiedy ojciec utrzymywał stoicką minę. Udawali idealną parę, która traci swojego biednego syna. Lekarze zapewnili małżeństwo, że jest on w dobrych rękach, więc wyszli, całując go w policzek po raz pierwszy od lat. Grali swe role. Zawsze to robili.

Kiedy wyszli, rozpoczął wędrówkę po obiekcie. Musiał ponownie pochwalić rodziców za wybór tego miejsca. Był odosobniony, z dala od miast i wsi, ale był także tak ogromny, że posiada własną kolej. Jak osobliwie. Będzie mógł użyć tego jako zaletę później. Teraz próbował znaleźć sposób jak mógłby się stąd wydostać, a kiedy lekarz to zauważył, tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Och Harry, nawet się nie kłopocz. Ta kolej ma więcej problemów niż połowa ludzi tutaj, zaufaj mi. – Doktor posłał mu wyglądający na złowrogi uśmiech. Odsunął się od niego trochę, czując dziwną atmosferę, ale lekarz nie zrobił sobie nic z tego. Pociągnął go za ramię, prowadząc go przez ośrodek i mówiąc mu rzeczy takie jak: „biblioteka ma setki książek! Jeżeli będziesz dobrym chłopcem, będziesz mógł je przeczytać” lub kiedy wskazał na obszar za oknem „ogród, do którego chodzą pacjenci w słoneczne dni”. Nie był pewny, czy chodziło o fizycznie słoneczne dni czy był to eufemizm do dni bez żadnych ‘epizodów’, jak je grzecznie nazwał doktor.

Wiedział, że nie będzie miał żadnego problemu z ‘epizodami’. Był całkowicie świadomy i zdrowy na umyśle. Trafił tu tylko przez niefortunne zdarzenie, które wpłynie na całe jego życie.

\- Ach, jesteśmy. Zachodnie Skrzydło. – Doktor uśmiechnął się do niego. Miał już dla niego ksywkę. Doktor Smiley*. Może był trochę sadystyczny w tym momencie, ale przynajmniej taka była prawda. Ten mężczyzna uśmiechał się zbyt często jak na takie miejsce. – Jesteś dość cichy, prawda synu? – zapytał Smiley, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Moi rodzice właśnie zostawili mnie w pschiatryku. Myślę, że to pozwala mi być trochę cichym – wymamrotał, a Smiley uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Wolimy używać terminu ‘szpital psychiatryczny’. – Smiley skinął głową, po czym kontynuował oprowadzanie chłopaka przez zaskakująco duże i szerokie korytarze. Harry westchnął i podążył za nim. – Zachodnie skrzydło jest dla naszych najcięższych przypadków – powiedział Smiley. Ciężkie przypadki? On mówił poważnie? Cholera by wzięła jego rodziców. Dlaczego nie mógł się urodzić w miłej, kochającej rodzinie, która nie próbowałaby rozedrzeć innych, widząc jakąkolwiek oznakę słabości? Jedyną decyzją, jaką podjęli razem było ucieszenie go na dobre.

Będąc szczerym, powinien wiedzieć, że to nadejdzie. Był dziwakiem w idealnej rodzinie Stylesów. Cała rodzina była znana z ich bogactwa i wysokiej klasy. Byli czczeni, a on był często odpychany na bok i ukrywany tylko przez to, że nie spełniał towarzyskich norm. Nie zgadzał się na ignorowanie ludzi, którzy nie mieli takiej samej ilości pieniędzy w banku. Nie był zwolennikiem wydawania pieniędzy na oglądanie wyścigów konnych i nie czerpał przyjemności z gardzenia innymi. Był ludzki dla innych i popatrzcie, gdzie go to zaprowadziło. Teraz był uważany za mniej niż w człowieka w oczach tych lekarzy.

\- Harry, to że jesteś w Zachodnim Skrzydle, oznacza że będziesz miał swój własny pokój. Czy to nie miłe? Będziesz mógł także spotykać się z innymi przypadkami, tak długo jak nie będzie żadnych ‘epizodów’. Sporządzimy jutro twój plan leczenia z szefem załogi. Jak na razie, możesz się udać do salonu. Poznaj kogoś zanim będzie czas iść do łóżka. – Smiley pokierował nim, aby poszedł do dużego pokoju z wysokim sufitem i wykuszami. Musiał przyznać, że to było piękne. Powoli wszedł do pokoju, gdzie było kilka przestrzeni oddzielonych od siebie sofami i stolikami. Wyglądało prawie jak w jakiejś szkole z internatem.

Niektórzy ludzie grali w szachy lub warcaby. Inni siedzieli przy kominku po prostu rozmawiając. Nie widział nikogo nie na miejscu. Oczywiście, pamiętał słowa doktora Smiley’ego, który powiedział, że tyko ci którzy nie sprawiają problemów, mogą tu przychodzić. Niektórzy spojrzeli na niego, kiedy posunął się w głąb pokoju i szukał choć jednej przyjaznej twarzy. Zatrzymał wzrok na czwórce chłopaków, którzy siedzieli w kółku na podłodze. Dwóch opierało się o kanapę, a pozostała dwójka o ścianę. Zwrócił się w ich stronę i wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał przynajmniej znaleźć sobie kilku przyjaciół. Powtarzał to sobie w głowię, kiedy szedł przez pokój, a coraz więcej ludzi spoglądało na niego.

\- Um cześć – powitał mała grupkę, a oni spojrzeli na niego. Przynajmniej wydawali się przyzwoici, żadnego przymrużenia oczu ani skanowania jego wyglądu. – Jestem Harry. Jestem.. um, jestem nowy tutaj – powiedział nerwowo, ale był szczęśliwy, kiedy wszyscy uśmiechnęli się do niego. No może nie wszyscy, bo opalony chłopak spojrzał na niego tylko spokojnym wzorkiem.

\- Cześc Harry. Jestem Liam. – Najmilszy z nich uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Blondyn nie spojrzał mu w oczy, zamiast tego jedynie przysunął się do chłopaka obok. – To jest Zayn – kontynuował Liam, wskazując na opalonego chłopaka, który skinął głową do niego. – To Niall – Liam pokazał na blondyna, który posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Harry odwzajemnił go, co sprawiło, że uśmiech na twarzy Nialla poszerzył się, a on szybko odwrócił wzrok. – A to Louis – zakończył Liam, wskazując ostatniego chłopaka, który posłał mu wielki, promienny uśmiech, ale po chwili skarcił Liama.

\- Lou, Liam. Jestem Lou – powiedział pewnie, a Liam skinął.

\- Racja. Lou. – Liam posłał mu popierający uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Witamy w High Royds.

\- Więc um.. jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, dlaczego tu jesteście? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie nawrzeszczą na niego ani nic takiego. Może to było za wcześnie?

\- Och tak, to w porządku – odezwał się ponownie Liam. Miał przeczucie, że to on był liderem w tej grupie. – Mam poważne ataki paniki, ale Zayn mi pomaga. A ja pomagam mu w jego zaburzeniach dwubiegunowych. Niall ma fobię społeczną i nie lubi ciasnych pomieszczeń. A Louis? Ma zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości, ma wiele osobowości – wyjaśnił Liam, a Louis spojrzał na niego trochę zmieszany.

\- Kim on jest? – zapytał Louis, a Harry spojrzał na niego tak samo.

\- Harry. Jest nowy tutaj – wyjaśnił spokojnie Liam.

\- Miło cię poznać Harry – powiedział Louis z małym uśmiechem.

\- Ciebie też, Louis – odpowiedział, kiedy rozbrzmiał gwizdek. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Wstał na nogi, widząc jak pozostali to robią.

\- Czas spać – powiedział Liam, a on skinął, rozumiejąc. Pierwszy raz miał nadzieję, że Smiley tam będzie, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie nie będzie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest jego pokój. Na szczęście by tam i zaskakująco, jego pokój był blisko pomieszczeń pozostałej czwórki. 

\- Oto jesteśmy Harry. Do zobaczenia rano! – Smiley uśmiechnął się do niego prawie komicznie. – Twoje nowe ubrania są na łóżku – powiedział, po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Świetnie. Teraz był sam w małym, właściwie malutkim pokoju. Sam w psychiatryku pełnym szalonych ludzi i dziwacznych lekarzy, którzy prawdopodobnie będą robić na nim eksperymenty.

Musi się stąd wydostać, i to szybko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jest 1930 rok, czas kiedy szpitale psychiatryczne są popularnym miejscem dla członków społeczeństwa, którzy nie do końca odpowiadają standardom Anglii. Harry Styles nie jest szalony. Nie należy do tego miejsca, ale po tym jak podsłuchał coś, czego nie powinien, jego rodzice wysyłają go do Szpitala Psychiatrycznego High Royds, zamykając go na dobre. Musi się stąd wydostać i to szybko, w przeciwnym przypadku, może zostać tylko kolejnym eksperymentem.

Obudził się na dźwięk gwizdka, uderzając głową o skrzypiące, żelazne łóżeczko dla dzieci, które ktoś uprzejmie wsadził do jego malutkiego pokoju. Nawet jego materac trzeszczał. Zastanawiał się nawet, jak udało mu się zasnąć, ale zrobił to, a teraz jest obudzony z bolącą głową, gdzie z pewnością pojawi się guz. Usłyszał odgłos odkluczania drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się, a światło z zewnątrz prawie go oślepiło. Jakaś osoba weszła do pokoju, blokując promienie, ale ten obraz wcale nie był lepszy od słońca. Właściwie, wolałby żeby słońce wróciło.

\- Dzień dobry Harry! Dobrze spałeś? – zaświergotał radośnie Smiley, a Harry jęknął, mrucząc przekleństwa pod nosem. – Teraz mamy nowy dzień. Chodź, mamy masę rzeczy do zrobienia! – Smiley podszedł bliżej, ściągając szorstką kołdrę z łóżka, a Harry wydal z siebie zaskoczony pisk.  
\- Za co to do cholery było? – praktycznie krzyknął.

\- Hamuj się, hamuj panie Styles. Nie chcesz, żeby zabrano ci twój wolny czas, prawda? – Smiley uśmiechnął się groźnie i usiadł na jego łóżku. – Wkrótce nauczysz się zasad gwizdka – powiedział prosto doktor, odwracając się, kiedy Harry wstał na nogi i włożył buty, które wcześniej mu dano. Był raczej zdziwiony, że nie dostał kapci.

\- Gwizdek? – zapytał, przejeżdżając dłonią przez w włosy i powoli wyszedł za lekarzem z pokoju. Nie był pewny, dokąd idzie. To była nowa cześć budynku, którą rozjaśniało słońce, co dawało mu radosny wygląd.

\- Gwizdek sprawia, że to miejsce funkcjonuje Harry. Mówi ci jaka jest pora dnia i gdzie masz następnie iść – wyjaśnił Smiley.

\- Och, więc jak w więzieniu – wymamrotał pod nosem, a Smiley szybko obrócił się do niego. Jego normalnie radosna mina zmieniła się w oburzenie, kiedy mocno pociągnął go za kołnierz. 

\- To nie jest więzienie, panie Styles – warknął, ale po chwili jego twarz rozluźniła się i puścił Harry’ego, a nawet potrudził się, aby wygładzić jego koszulę. – To miejsce, gdzie chcemy ci pomóc wydobrzeć. – Szedł dalej, a Harry kroczył za nim, trochę trzęsąc się przez to, co się właśnie stało. – Więc jesteśmy. Zobaczysz się teraz z szefem załogi. – Lekarz wspomniał mu, aby wszedł do pokoju oznaczonego jedynie anonimowym, bezimiennym tytułem mężczyzny. Z niepokojem wszedł do środka i zobaczył raczej zdrowo wyglądającego mężczyznę, siedzącego przy biurku.

\- Ah Harry, proszę wejdź. Zamknij za sobą drzwi, jeśli możesz. – Mężczyzna uprzejmie uśmiechnął się do niego - uśmiechem, który był całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, który Smiley ma na twarzy przez cały czas. Spełnił rozkaz mężczyzny i zajął miejsce na krześle, które było o wiele bardziej wygodne niż te okropne łóżko w jego pokoju. – Jestem doktor Cowell – przedstawił się mężczyzna ze stanowczym uściśnięciem ręki.

\- Miło pana poznać – odpowiedział zgodnie z manierami.

\- Widzę, że mam do czynienia z uprzejmym młodym mężczyzną. – Cowell spojrzał na niego znad folderu w dłoni. Harry miał przeczucie, że ten lekarz jest w porządku. Nie odczuwał dziwnej atmosfery od niego. - Z twoich dokumentów wynika, że masz ciężki przypadek depresji. – Skinął Cowell. Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Miał depresję? Uh od kiedy? Może był trochę humorzasty, ale tylko tyle. To było normalne u nastolatków. W końcu nadal nim był.

\- Mam depresję proszę pana? – zapytał z niepokojem, a Cowell posłał mu skinięcie głowy.

\- Twoi rodzice byli naprawdę zmartwieni, kiedy pierwszy raz do mnie przyszli. Mówili, że chciałeś się zabić i o tym, że zamknąłeś się w pokoju, pisząc poezję. Zapewniłem ich, że ci pomogę i to zamierzam zrobić. – Cowell uśmiechnął się do niego, a Harry tylko zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby tylko mógł, zabiłby swoich rodziców, ale patrząc na to, że jest zamknięty kilometry od nich bez żadnego transportu, nie uda mu się.

\- Co pan sugeruje? – powiedział przez zęby, chwytając się mocniej krzesła, aby nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Będziemy cię obserwować przez jakiś czas. Żeby zobaczyć, jak ciężka jest twoja depresja. Jeżeli zobaczymy coś odbiegającego od normy, myślę że lekka terapia szokowa pomoże. W między czasie wykorzystaj dni. Poznaj nowych ludzi. Niektórzy pacjenci są przyjemni, a także nasi doktorzy są bardzo mili. Dziękuję za twój czas Harry. Paul cię odprowadzi – zakończył Cowell, wstając.

Te same słowa ciągle przepływały przez jego umysł. Terapia szokowa? Słyszał historie o tym, jak doktorzy związują ludzi na krześle i przepuszczają przez ciało prąd elektryczny, prawdopodobnie wywołując wstrząs. Jego twarz pobladła na myśl o tym. Zdecydowanie musi tutaj wtopić się w tłum. Nie był pewny, czy zniesie myśl o elektrowstrząsach.

I kim do cholery był Paul?

Smiley spojrzał na niego, kiedy wyszedł. Och. To jest Paul. Chociaż i tak nadal będzie go nazywać Smiley’em. 

\- Skończyłeś tam Harry? – Smiley pojawił się przy nim, więc posłał mu lekkie skinienie głowy i zwalczył chęć wzdrygnięcia się, kiedy silna dłoń mężczyzn dotknęła jego ramię i zaczął prowadzić go korytarzem. – W sam raz, aby zdążyć na śniadanie – powiedział radośnie, kiedy zapach uderzył w Harry’ego a jego żołądek zaburczał. Nie zjadł obiadu poprzedniego dnia, ani śniadania, ponieważ najwidoczniej jego rodzice nie uważali, że byłoby zdrowe nakarmić go przed odesłaniem go tutaj. Oboje przekroczyli narożnik i stanęli przed stołówką, gdzie porozmieszczane były okrągłe stoły, a całe pomieszczenie przepełnione było gwarem. Ludzie ubrani tak jak Smiley włóczyli się wokół stołów, rozglądając się dookoła, czy nic nie wymyka się spod kontroli. Smiley pokazał mu kolejkę, a Harry bez zastanowienia stanął w niej. Nie obchodziło go to, co serwują, był po prostu głodny i potrzebował coś zjeść.

\- Trzynasty. Dzisiaj jest trzynasty – osoba przed nim mruczała do siebie. – trzynasty, trzynasty, trzynasty to klątwa. Wszyscy umrzemy trzynastego – kontynuował swoją paplaninę, a Harry zauważył, że w ogóle nie poruszają się w kolejce.

\- Hej – powiedział, dotykając lekko ramienia osoby przed nim. Mężczyzna podskoczył i zaczął krzyczeć.

\- TRZYNASTY! WSZYSCY UMRZEMY! – Mężczyzna chwycił Harry’ego zaskakująco mocno, jak na tak wątłą osobę i zaczął nim trząść. Próbował odsunąć się w panice, ale to nie pomogło. Dopiero sanitariusze chwycili go i szarpali, aż w końcu puścił.

\- Nick, co ci o tym mówiłem? – jeden z sanitariuszy krzyknął na niego, kiedy drugi podbiegł do nich z groźnie wyglądającą strzykawką. Po chwili, biedny Nick był tylko kupą kości, a sanitariusze wynieśli go, zostawiając Harry’ego samego trzęsącego się, kiedy próbował zrozumieć co tu się stało. Poruszał się wzdłuż kolejki, otrzymując coś co wyglądało na owsiankę i grzankę. Przynajmniej nie będzie głodny, prawda?

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając miejsca, aby usiąść, ale widział tylko masę przemieszczających się ludzi. W końcu zauważył znajomo wyglądającą fryzurę i popędził do stolika, gdzie siedzieli chłopcy, których spotkał poprzedniego dnia.

\- Hej Harry! – powiedział radośnie Louis, a reszta podniosła wzrok, posyłając mu uśmiech. Oprócz Zayna, oczywiście. Po raz kolejny dostał od niego skinienie głowy.

\- Um, cześć. Macie coś przeciwko, żebym do was dołączył? Zostałem zaatakowany w kolejce – powiedział z lekkim śmiechem.

\- Och to byłeś ty? Zastanawiałem się, kogo biedny Nick wystraszył tym razem. A tak sobie dobrze radził – powiedział Liam z lekkim westchnięciem i pokazał ręka, aby Harry usiadł na wolnym krześle. Zrobił to i zaczął jeść swój posiłek, wzdychając, kiedy w końcu poczuł jedzenie w ustach.

\- Nie jesz zbyt dużo czy co? – zapytał Zayn, odzywając się do niego po raz pierwszy, ale Louis uderzył go.

\- Boże Zayn! Co do cholery? – Louis spojrzał na niego, a Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie jadłem wczoraj cały dzień. Moi rodzice pospieszali mnie bardziej niż zwykle i przegapiłem obiad – wyjaśnił, a chłopcy skinęli głową. Niall podał mu nieśmiało połowę swojego tosta. – Och Niall, nie musisz tego robić. Jest dobrze. – Harry potrząsnął głową, ale blondyn dalej go zachęcał.

\- Weź go – powiedział delikatnie Niall, więc zrobił to, dziękując mu. Otrzymał kolejny nieśmiały uśmiech od chłopaka, który odwzajemnił. Niall był zdecydowanie uroczy. Wydawał się być nieszkodliwym małym szczeniaczkiem, w porównaniu do innych ludzi tutaj. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie musiał przechodzić przez terapię szokową, o której słyszał.

\- Więc Harry. Nigdy nie usłyszeliśmy, dlaczego tutaj jesteś – pisnął Louis, kiedy ugryzł kawałek grzanki.

\- Właściwie nic nie jest ze mną nie tak – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramionami, zauważając różne miny chłopców. Współczucie od Liama, zdezorientowanie od Nialla, zdenerwowanie Zayna i rozbawienie Louisa. Liam klepnął go w ramię.

\- Jest w porządku, możesz nam powiedzieć. Nie oceniamy tutaj – zachęcił go Liam, a Harry wyprostował się.

\- Naprawdę. Jestem tutaj, ponieważ usłyszałem coś o moich rodzicach, czego nie powinienem. Więc pozbyli się mnie w łatwy sposób, mówiąc że jestem szalony i potrzebuję pomocy – wyjaśni Harry, upewniając się, że żaden z sanitariuszy tego nie usłyszał. Nie był pewny, jak zareagują. Chłopcy nadal nie wydawali się być przekonani. – Słyszeliście o rodzinie Stylesów, racja?

\- Och tak! Naprawdę sławna, bardzo bogata, z dziwnym synem – powiedział radośnie Louis, a reszta przytaknęła.

\- Hej! – Zmarszczył brwi na te słowa. – Ja jestem tym dziwnym synem. – Skrzywił się, a Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się. Liam i Niall rozszerzyli oczy w zdziwieniu, a Zayn jedynie wyglądał na trochę bardziej zainteresowanego. – Ale widzicie! Nie należę tutaj. Muszę się stąd wydostać – syknął, pochylając się, na co Louis się roześmiał.

\- Och Harry, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć przyjacielu – prychnął Louis, klepiąc go po plecach. Reszta potrząsnęła głową, a w przypadku Zayna zauważył prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie wiesz? Nikt nie wydostaje się z High Royds. Nigdy – powiedział Louis z zabawnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, a serce Harry’ego przestało bić, ponieważ jeżeli pacjenci uważają, że jest to nie do wykonania, to zapewne mają rację.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry szybko znalazł swoje miejsce w grupie. Chociaż wszyscy z nich mieli choroby psychicznie, wydawali się być najbardziej zdrowymi osobami, jakie tu widział. Przyzwyczaił się do nagłych wybuchów Zayna (a także do ciągłego dotyku Liama na chłopaku, w taki sposób aby go uspokoić, ale żeby żaden sanitariuszy nie zauważył). Zaczął zauważać, że nieśmiałość i nagła nerwowość Nialla jest bardziej ujmująca, kiedy wszyscy go pocieszali. Nawet sam to robił, głaszcząc blondyna, kiedy ten rozglądał się z przerażonym wzrokiem, mamrocząc, aby ktoś zrobił coś z jego ubraniami, ponieważ jeżeli zostaną umyte, nie będzie musiał spać w brudnych i prosząc, aby ktoś upewnił się, że dostanie świeże ubrania, bo w innym przypadku nie będzie mógł spać w nocy. Szybko zapewniał chłopaka, że sanitariusze zawsze dają mu czyste ubrania.  
Nawet przyzwyczaił się do Louisa i to jak w jedną sekundę ze zwykłego, raczej głupkowatego siebie zamienia się w głośną, pewną siebie osobę, a potem ponownie w nieśmiałą, potulną, która nie patrzy na nikogo. Szybko zorientował się, że ta pewna siebie strona woli imię Louis, a ta cicha Will. Nauczył się także, że pewne rzeczy, które powiedział do innej osobowości chłopaka, nie zawsze trafiają do normalnego Louisa, więc musi czasami się powtarzać, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Widział inną odsłonę każdego z chłopaków oprócz Liama. Wiedział, że brązowowłosy ma ogromne ataki paniki, ale nigdy nie widział tego na własne oczy. Nie to, żeby narzekał. Był raczej pewny, że ześwirowałby, gdyby coś takiego zobaczył. Ale jak to mówią, nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca.

To zdarzyło się czwartego dnia jego pobytu w więzieniu High Royds, jak zaczął go nazywać. To był normalny dzień w salonie, podczas ich wolnego czasu. On i Louis grali w warcaby, a Lou całkowicie dominował nad nim, chociaż uważał się ca całkiem dobrego gracza. Niall spał na kanapie obok Liama, który wcześniej uspokoił go po napadzie nagłego lęku. Liam i Zayn rozmawiali o czymś, na co nie zwracał większej uwagi, kiedy nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył Liama z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Och nie.. – wymamrotał Louis, a Zayn spojrzał na Liama, który zaczął się trząść, z jego twarzy znikły jakiekolwiek kolory, a zamiast tego pojawiły się stróżki potu.

\- Cholera – przeklął Zayn, rozglądając się szaleńczo, aby upewnić się, że żaden z sanitariuszy nie jest w pobliżu. Harry był po prostu zdezorientowany.

\- Co z nim? – spanikował, a Zayn tylko spojrzał na niego i otaczając ramionami Liama, przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i pogładził dłońmi ramiona biednego chłopaka. Oczy Liama miały w sobie panikę, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Harry spojrzał na Louisa z troską, który przesunął się tak, aby sanitariusze, którzy stali przy drzwiach, nie zauważyli jak Zayn nadal uspokaja Liama, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Louis popędził Harry’ego, aby dołączył do niego w zasłanianiu widoku.

\- Liam ma atak paniki. Napadają go nagle bez powodu lub przynajmniej nie mówi mi o nim. Pewnie Zayn wie, ponieważ jest jedynym, kto może go uspokoić. Ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby sanitariusze to zobaczyli, bo w przeciwnym razie mogą go zaprowadzić na terapię szokową. Co sprawi, że dostanie kolejnego ataku i tak w kółko – wyjaśnił delikatnie Louis. Jego oczy były przepełnione troską. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to kolejna jego osobowość. Spojrzał ponownie na Liama, który wydawał się uspokoić oddech, ale nadal zaciskał szczękę i ściskał mocno koszulkę Zayna.

\- Jak długo to trwa? – zapytał Louisa, który spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami.

\- To zależy. Jeżeli Zayn jest tutaj – kilka minut, a jeżeli nie może trwać nawet do trzydziestu minut. To był najgorszy jaki widziałem – odpowiedział. Cholera. Do trzydziestu minut? Spojrzał ponownie na Liama, który wydawał się wracać, ale Zayn nadal szeptał mu do ucha i przyciskał jego ciało do siebie. Chociaż to była przerażająca sytuacja, miło było zobaczyć wrażliwą stronę Zayna, którą jedynie Liam mógł spowodować.

\- Co się dzieje? – rozbrzmiał głęboki głos, a chłopcy podskoczyli, wpatrując się w osobę nad nimi. To był jeden z głównych sanitariuszy.

\- Cholera – zaklął Zayn, przyciskając Liama do siebie jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

\- Co z nim nie tak? – zapytał mężczyzna, wskazując na Liama, który nadal trząsł się i drżał. – Nie umiesz mówić chłopaczku? – powiedział szorstko, kiedy Liam odsunął się od niego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a oddech ponownie wrócił do nienormalnego tempa. Mężczyzna mocno wyrwał Liama z ramiona Zayna. – Myślę, że mały wstrząs ci pomoże. – Uśmiechnął się srogo. – Lekarze na pewno się z tym zgodzą – dokończył groźnie.

\- Zostawcie go do kurwy! – krzyknął Zayn, popychając i atakując gwałtownie mężczyznę. Ten krzyknął alarmując innych sanitariuszy i puścił Liama, którego złapał Louis, przyciągając do siebie, kiedy Zayn zaczął bić zjadliwie mężczyznę.

\- Hej! – Inny z sanitariuszy zauważył te scenę. Harry zamarł, nie był pewny co się tam do cholery dzieje. Oczy Zayna emanowały chęcią zabójstwa, a nienawiść kipiała z każdej części jego ciała, podczas kiedy Liam trząsł się jeszcze bardziej. Inni sanitariusze podbiegli do nich, a jeden z nich trzymał groźnie wyglądającą strzykawkę, taką samą jak rano podczas jego pierwszego śniadania, kiedy zaatakował go Nick.

Zayn warknął i zaczął popychać innych sanitariuszy, ale byli dla niego samego zbyt silni i wkrótce jeden z nich ukuł jego ramię strzykawką. Po chwili, Zayn opadł bezsilnie, a Liam zaczął się jeszcze bardziej trząść.

\- Weź go do lecznicy. A tego na wstrząsy – powiedział jeden z sanitariuszy, kiedy otarł czoło z potu i pomógł swojemu towarzyszowi wstać z podłogi. Mężczyzna, którego pobił Zayn, wyglądał jak krwawa miazga, więc dwójka z nich wyniosła go z pokoju. Inny chwycił szorstko Liama, a Louis wydał z siebie cichy, protestujący pisk, ale widząc spojrzenie mężczyzny, szybko się zamknął i odwrócił wzrok.

Harry był oszołomiony sytuacją, której doświadczył. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Zayn może się tak wściec. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał być choć w najmniejszym stopniu zdenerwowany, Liam zawsze sprowadzał go na ziemię. To było raczej przerażające, widzieć Zayna bijącego mężczyznę bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Był szczerze oszołomiony. Nigdy nie widział takich bójek, jedynie słowne lub ewentualnie lekkie popchnięcia. Bogaci ludzie byli zbyt dumni, aby rozważyć chociaż uderzenie pięścią.

Spojrzał na Louisa skulonego na kanapie i Nialla, który właśnie się obudził i czuł się trochę przytłoczony. Normalnie, Liam byłby tutaj, aby pocieszyć wszystkich, ale teraz był tylko on i dwójka roztrzęsionych chłopaków. Nie był pewny, czy potrafi to zrobić.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Niall, zdezorientowany ponieważ Zayna i Liama nie było obok. – Gdzie poszli? – dodał zaspanym głosem, ale nagle wstał i wyprostował się. – Harry, gdzie oni poszli? – powtórzył, wykręcając palce w nawyku, który pojawiał się, kiedy czuł nagły lęk.

\- Um.. – zaczął, kiedy Louis podniósł się z poprzedniej pozycji. Wydawało się, że chłopak przyjął pewną siebie osobowość.

\- Liam miał atak paniki. Sanitariusz zobaczył to i próbował go zabrać, ale Zayn zaczął go bić – powiedział delikatnie Louis, a Niall cały pobladł, zdając sobie sprawę co do znaczyło. Na początek oznaczało to, że Zayn nie będzie mógł przychodzić do salonu, a Liamowi zaserwują terapię elektrowstrząsową, co spowoduje kolejny atak paniki, ponieważ Zayna nie będzie obok.

\- Hej, będzie dobrze. Wszystko z nimi będzie w porządku – powiedział uspokajająco Harry, głaszcząc kolano Nialla, kiedy ten przyciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej.

\- Nie, nie będzie Harry. Nie wiesz jakie są wstrząsy – zaskomlał blondyn, zaciskając mocno oczy. – Nie chcesz tam iść, naprawdę – wyszeptał. Jego całe ciało kołysało się w przód i w tył ze strachu. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, aby coś zrobił, ale ten tylko patrzył na Nialla.

\- Wiem Niall. Ale Liam jest silny, wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. A po kilku dniach, Zayn też wróci, w porządku? Dopóki się to nie stanie masz mnie i Harry’ego – odparł Louis. Jego pewność siebie znikła i została zastąpiona troską. – Musisz być silny dla Liama i Zayna, dobrze? – zachęcił, a Niall skinął głową i westchnął, puszczając nogi, kiedy się trochę uspokoił.

\- Wy mnie nie opuścicie? – zapytał blondyn z błaganiem w głosie, a Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Nigdy. – Posłał mu zapewniający uśmiech.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i szturchnął palcem w brzuch, aby wydobyć śmiech z chłopaka.

\- Dobrze – westchnął Niall i położył się ponownie na kanapę, aby zasnąć. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który wyszeptał ‘dziękuję’. Chociaż tak bardzo chciał się stąd wydostać, teraz wiedział, że nie będzie mógł zrobić tego bez czwórki chłopaków, którzy tak szybko pozwolili mu wejść do ich życia. Jeżeli będzie miał kiedyś możliwość uciec, wiedział, że będzie musiał zabrać ich ze sobą.


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy pozostał tylko on, Niall i Louis było cicho. Przez dwa dni byli tylko w trójkę. Niall nie mówił zbyt wiele, a Louis przybierał swoją cichszą postać o wiele częściej. Wydawało się, jakby ta dwójka nie potrafiła funkcjonować bez Liama i Zayna obok. Ale próbował, co w jego siłach. W zamian otrzymał uśmiech Nialla kilka razy, kiedy opowiadał zabawną historię o tym, jak spadał z konia i dopiero po dobrych dwudziestu metrach ktoś zatrzymał to głupie zwierzę. Dotarł do normalnego Louisa, kiedy przez przypadek, otwierając sok, ochlapał sobie nim twarz.  
Zayn wrócił pierwszy. Wyglądał koszmarnie, jakby nie spał przez te dwa dni, kiedy go nie widzieli, a na szyi i nadgarstkach pojawiły się siniaki. Nie mówił zbyt wiele, zazwyczaj pogrążał się w swoich myślach i nie odzywał się z wyjątkiem absolutnego minimum. Panował bardzo smutny nastrój, a Harry chciał powyrywać sobie włosy przez koszmarną atmosferę, która panowała między całą grupą i to tylko sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej chciał się stąd wydostać.

Kiedy Liam w końcu wrócił, wyglądał także strasznie, nawet wydawało się, że stracił co najmniej pięć kilogramów przez cztery dni. Miał lekko przeszklone oczy, ale kiedy on i Zayn w końcu ponownie się połączyli (czarnowłosy chłopak odzyskał błysk w oku), doszedł do siebie.

Harry chciał zapytać o to, co się stało, kiedy ich nie było, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że najlepiej będzie nie poruszać na razie tego tematu. W końcu dopiero wrócili. Łatwo było zauważyć, że potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Wcześniej przez trzy dni Zayn prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, był tylko on, wpatrujący się w przestrzeń z ciężką depresją. Nawet nie starał się kłócić z Louisem, który pobił go w warcaby (znowu), mówiąc że oszukuje (chociaż tego nie robił) i rozpocząć kłótnie. Zamiast tego machnął tylko ręką i wrócił do wpatrywania się przez okno.

A teraz, kiedy był przy nim Liam, odżył. To właściwie było całkiem słodkie. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy byli razem, wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Było spokojnie i radośnie, ciemne chmury oficjalny zeszły, a po jednym dniu, Liam i Zayn zaczęli wyglądać zdrowiej. Nawet Niall wychodził ze swojej skorupy coraz częściej, a Louis nie przemieniał się w Willa.

Harry dał im kilka dni, zanim zapytał się co się wydarzyło. Ale musiał to zrobić.

Niall, Louis i Zayn byli w trakcie gry w karty, a Harry i Liam przegrali po dwóch rundach (i pomyśleć, że uważał się za dobrego gracza). To wtedy zapytał.

\- Nie chcę być…niegrzeczny czy coś, ale co tam się stało? – zapytał niepewnie, a Liam zassał gwałtownie powietrze, ciężko oddychając. – Och, nie musisz odpowiadać, przepraszam – dodał szybko, bojąc się, że Liam dostanie kolejnego ataku paniki przez wspomnienia. Liam jedynie pokręcił głową, a Harry uspokoił się, kiedy chłopak odwrócił się do niego.

\- Nie widziałem Zayna, więc nie wiem, co mu zrobili, a nie chce mi powiedzieć, ale ja przeszedłem już przez to wcześniej, więc byłem jakby przygotowany. – Liam wzruszył ramionami i przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej. – Ale nie da się być na to gotowym. Ci ludzie są diabłami, Harry. Pamiętaj o tym – wyszeptał i schował głowę między kolana. Harry czuł dreszcze strachu przepływające przez niego, kiedy Liam kontynuował. – Na początku dostaję wstrząsy, co tylko wzmacnia mój atak. Myślą, że prądem mogą wyleczyć każdą chorobę. Miałem wstrząsy cztery raz przez cztery dni, ponieważ chcieli mnie uspokoić, ale to nigdy nie działa. To jest bolesne. Boże, tak bardzo bolesne. – Liam zadrżał, więc Harry dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia. – Jeżeli wstrząsy nie działają, dają insulinę. Dają jej tyle, że w końcu przedawkujesz i zapadasz w śpiączkę. Znam wielu ludzi, którzy nie wrócili tutaj po przedawkowaniu insuliny. – Liam oblizał usta i zadrżał ponownie.

\- Dali ci to? – wyszeptał ze strachem Harry. Nigdy o tym nie słyszał, jedynie o terapii szokowej. Podejrzewał, że to przez to, iż nie chcieli zdradzać społeczeństwu wszystkich swoich sekretów. Jak mogło to być w ogóle legalne? Ale w końcu jak inne rzeczy mogły być legalne? Podejrzewał, że rząd nie wtrącał się w to, dopóki mieli wypchane portfele.

\- Nie. Dzięki Bogu – wydyszał Liam. – Udało mi się uspokoić wystarczająco, aby mnie wypuścili. Myślałem cały czas o Zaynie. Boże jego siniaki… – wzdrygnął się ponownie, więc Harry otoczył go ramieniem i mocno przytulił. – To przeze mnie – zaskomlał.

\- Liam, to w ogóle nie twoja wina! To przez tych koszmarnych ludzi! – warknął, a głowa Liama podniosła się.

\- Ale to była moja wina. Gdybym nie miał ataku paniki, nie uderzyłby tego sanitariusza i nie musiałby walczyć. Wiem, że obrażenia są przez to, że próbował wydostać się z krzesła – powiedział słabo Liam i westchnął. Harry głośno przełknął ślinę. Jak niby ma walczyć przeciwko tym ludziom? Mają środki uspokajające, wstrząsy elektryczne i miliony innych sposobów tortur. Mógłby skończyć tak, jak ci, którzy nie budzą się ze śpiączki wywołanej insuliną.

\- Hej. Jesteś silny i on też. Zwalczysz to Liam. – Harry potrząsnął nim, a Liam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego smutnymi oczami.

\- O to chodzi, Harry. Ciągle wierzysz w to, że możesz z nimi walczyć, ale tak nie jest. Naprawdę – powiedział smutno.

\- Ale i tak zamierzam. Znajdę sposób, żeby się stąd wydostać Liam, razem z wami, słyszysz? – syknął. Liam jedynie westchnął, ale po chwili nagle zamarł, spoglądając za ramie Harry’ego. – Liam? – zapytał zdezorientowany przez to, co zmieniło postawę chłopaka.

\- Co mówiłeś chłopaczku? – rozbrzmiał opryskliwy głos. Harry puścił Liama i powoli odwrócił się, aby zastać dwóch sanitariuszy stojących za nim.

\- Um.. co? – zapytał, zgrywając niewinnego.

\- Próbujesz się stąd wydostać? – zapytał ponownie, a Harry potrząsnął ostro głową.

\- N-nie – jęknął. Mężczyzna spojrzał na swojego towarzysza i kiwnął głową. Nagle, chwycili go, a Harry zaczął się wyrywać. – Puśćcie mnie! – krzyknął, próbując się wydostać spod uścisku, kopiąc ich brutalnie.

\- Nie Harry! Nie walcz! – krzyknął Louis, ale rada przyszła zbyt późno. Poczuł ukłucie, a potem już nic.

*

Obudził się w nieznajomym miejscu. Było słabo oświetlone, jedyna poświata wpadała przez okno na ścianie.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry, naprawdę nie chciałem cię tu widzieć. – usłyszał znajomy głos, dochodzący zza jego pleców. Próbował się odwrócić, ale coś go powstrzymało. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że jest przywiązany do krzesła, a więzy okalają jego przedramiona, klatkę piersiową i talię.

\- Co do.. – wymamrotał w zdezorientowaniu. Spojrzał w górę, kiedy ktoś pojawił się przed nim i w końcu mógł zobaczyć jego twarz. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy ujrzał doktora Cowella, stojącego przed nim.

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego twoi rodzice uważali, że masz głęboką depresję. Kto na świecie chciałby wydostać się z High Royds? Jesteśmy tu, aby ci pomóc Harry. Nie chcemy cię zranić, głupi chłopcze – zanucił doktor Cowell. – A teraz, biorąc pod uwagę to, że to twój pierwszy raz, dam ci tylko małą dawkę prądu. Miejmy nadzieję, że to pomoże odejść twoim myślom o ucieczce – powiedział prawie uprzejmie mężczyzna. Jakby myślał, że naprawdę mu pomaga, ale Harry wiedział, że po prostu gustuje w ranieniu innych. Powinien zauważyć to wcześniej, zanim doktor Cowell wydawał się być taki miły i taktowny, kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkał!

Spiął się, kiedy Cowell poklepał lekko jego policzek i odsunął się od niego, gdzie jak podejrzewał zawieszona była maszyna, której przewody czuł na głowie.

\- Nie spinaj się kochanie. To tylko sprawi, że będzie gorzej. – usłyszał głos mężczyzny. To wtedy poczuł nagły ból przepływający przez jego organizm i wydał z siebie nieludzki krzyk, kiedy prąd spotkał jego ciało. Wygiął się w łuk z bólu i zamknął mocno oczy, kiedy wstrząsnęło jego ciałem. Napiął węzły, próbując uciec od tego okropieństwa i wtedy…

Było koniec.

Upadł z powrotem na krzesło. Jego głowa opadła w dół z wycieńczenia, a każda część jego ciała łomotała. Nadal miał zamknięte oczy, kiedy dygotał, a jego oddech stał się ostry i nierówny.

\- Widzisz. Teraz nie chcesz zrobić czegoś tak głupiego jak ucieczka, prawda? Obawiam się, że może wydarzyć się coś gorszego, jeżeli nadal będziesz rozpowiadał takie pomysły tym biednym chłopcom – powiedział doktor Cowell.

Podniósł słabo głowę i spojrzał na jego twarz. Jego oddech ciągle był nierówny, a ból walił w głowie. Opuścił ponownie głowę, krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy ten tylko rósł i rósł, a potem pogrążył się w czarnej rozkoszy.


	5. Chapter 5

Obudził się w pokoju, który cały był pokryty bielą. Pachniało tam środkiem czyszczącym, a wszystko było sterylne. To prawie paliło jego nos. Poruszył się w łóżku i skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł ból w głowie, a z jego ust wydostał się jęk, który zwrócił uwagę jednej z pielęgniarek. Cóż…przynajmniej myślał, że ta osoba to pielęgniarka.

\- Witamy. W końcu się obudziłeś. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, a Harry przymrużył oczy przez jasne słońce, próbując skupić się na twarzy mężczyzny. Nie miał na sobie żadnego ubioru, które widział wcześniej na pracownikach. Miał wygodnie wyglądające spodnie i zwykłą białą koszulkę.  
\- Kim jesteś? – zachrypiał.

\- Jestem Joshua, ale możesz nazywać mnie Josh. Jestem jednym z pielęgniarzy – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Pielęgniarzem? Nie jesteś lekarzem? – zapytał zdezorientowany, przełykając ciężko ślinę, więc Josh podał mu szklankę wody, którą przyjął z wdzięcznością.

\- Uczę się, aby nim zostać. Wiem, że pielęgniarz to nie całkiem praca dla mężczyzn, ale dobrze płacą. – Josh wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Harry wypił napój.

\- Więc co robisz w psychiatryku? – wymamrotał bardziej do siebie.

\- To jedyne miejsce, które chciało zatrudnić męskiego pielęgniarza. – Harry skinął głową. Ten mężczyzna wydawał się być w porządku.

\- Więc odpowiada ci używanie elektrowstrząsów, aby uciszyć ludzi tutaj? – powiedział gorzko.

\- Nie bardzo, nie – odpowiedział po chwili, a Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim szokiem. Tak, naprawdę zaczynał lubić tego gościa. – To działa w niektórych przypadkach, na przykład jak ktoś ma ataki, ale dla ludzi takich jak ty, którzy mają tylko depresję-

\- Nie mam depresji – przerwał mu szybko.

\- Elektrowstrząsy nie robią nic, a jedynie mogą pogorszyć symptomy. Zauważyłem, że używają tego jako kary – dokończył Josh szeptem.

\- To właśnie robią! Muszę się stąd wydostać Josh. Ja i moi przyjaciele. To miejsce nie jest bezpieczne – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy Josh pochylił się do niego. Mężczyzna, nagle zdenerwowany, szybko odsunął się od niego.

\- Harry, nie wiem, czy będę mógł ci w tym pomóc. Ja… ja nawet nie powinienem rozmawiać z pacjentami. – Josh rozejrzał się po pokoju zaniepokojony, a Harry westchnął. Ta osoba była pierwszą, która nie wierzyła, że tortury tutaj pomagają ludziom.

\- Tego sam się domyśliłem. – Upił trochę wody. – Kiedy będę mógł stąd wyjść? – Zmienił temat. Josh spojrzał na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem, jakby było mu przykro, że nie może pomóc. Ale Harry nie potrzebował przeprosin, potrzebował kogoś, kto mu pomoże.

\- Popołudniu – odpowiedział prosto, a Harry tylko skinął głową, odkładając wodę na stolik. Położył się z powrotem na łóżku, efektownie przerywając rozmowę. Usłyszał jak Josh odchodzi i lekko westchnął, zamykając oczy, kiedy jego ból głowy znowu się nasilił. Jeżeli nie będzie uważał, naprawdę może wpaść w depresję.

*

Kiedy ponownie się obudził, światło było delikatniejsze w białym, sterylnym pokoju. Zamrugał kilka razy, aby się rozbudzić. Ból głowy ustąpił trochę i mógł w końcu zrelaksować się.

\- Gotowy aby wrócić? – usłyszał pytanie Josha, więc podniósł się z łóżka i skinął głową. Wstał na nogi i wyszedł za Joshem z pokoju. Było cicho, kiedy mężczyzna prowadził go przez ośrodek. Próbował skupić się na poznaniu panu tego miejsca, ale jego głowa nadal bolała, więc skończyło się na tym, że mógł skupić się tylko na stąpaniu i zasłanianiu oczu przed słońcem. Czuł się jakby miał kaca, ale wiedział, że był jak najdalej od tego. Właściwie, marzył o tym, aby był to kac. Może to sprawiłoby, że czułby się trochę lepiej. Poczuł, że może mieć koszmary przez to bolesne doświadczenie, którego z pewnością nie chciał powtórzyć.

Josh zaprowadził go do salonu, gdzie wszyscy właśnie spędzali czas. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył jego małą grupę w kącie. Louis siedział w pewnej odległości od wszystkich, a Niall wyglądał na wykończonego. Zamiast zatrzymać się przy wejściu, Josh nadal prowadził go do grupy, jakby wiedział, z kim Harry się przyjaźni. I może wiedział. Harry nauczył się przez krótki czas, kiedy tu był, że należy ignorować tutejszych pracowników. Może Josh już go widział, a on nie zauważył go po prostu. Oni jakby wtaczali się w tło.

Kiedy zbliżali się, zobaczył, że Louis podniósł głowę, a jego smutna twarz rozjaśniła się.

\- Harry! – zawołał radośnie i podniósł się na nogi. Podbiegł do Harry’ego i mocno przytulił. Przez chwilę był zaskoczony, ale po sekundzie rozluźnił się i odwzajemnił to.

\- Hej – wyszeptał, kiedy Louis odsunął się, a zmartwienie zachmurzyło niebieskie oczy. Harry obserwował go, kiedy chłopak przygryzł wargę.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie – powiedział delikatnie Louis, patrząc mu w oczy. – Nie zranili się za bardzo, prawda? – Harry usłyszał troskę w jego głosie i to sprawiło, że jego serce zacisnęło się.

\- Nie tak bardzo. W końcu jeszcze tu jestem. Boli mnie tylko strasznie głowa – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion i obrócił się do reszty chłopaków. Niall posłał mu wielki uśmiech, który był ogromną zmianą od tego wycieńczonego wyglądu, Liam spojrzał na niego z ulgą, a Zayn właściwie się uśmiechnął

\- Ból głowy w końcu minie – powiedział Louis, a Harry skrzywił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak mówi to z własnego doświadczenia. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie ich przechodzących przez to samo co on. Był zdumiony, jak Liam mógł przetrwał całe cztery dni. On prawie nie dał rady po jednym.

Spojrzał na Josha, który nadal tam stał.

\- Hej Josh! Zająłeś się Harrym? – zapytał Louis, a pielęgniarz skinął głową. Harry zauważył, że Niall zamarł, kiedy go zauważył i odwrócił szybko spojrzenie, a rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. Zastanawiał się, o co chodzi, ale wtedy Josh odwrócił się do niego.

\- Więc skoro już jesteś u siebie – powiedział, ale po chwili przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej. – Jeżeli chcesz mojej pomocy spotkajmy się w ogrodzie – wyszeptał, po czym się odsunął. Harry zmarszczył brwi na tę tajną informację. Patrzył na niego, kiedy stanowczo skinął głową i odwrócił się, aby wyjść.

Usiadł obok przyjaciół, a Liam posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś Harry – powiedział.

\- Tak, był trochę dziwnie bez ciebie – odparł Zayn, lekko się śmiejąc, co było całkowicie niepodobne do niego.

\- Nie wiem, jak wy sobie z tym radzicie. Czemu nie powiedzieliście mi, że to wszystko robi Cowell? – powiedział, a oczy wszystkich chłopców rozszerzyły się, a Niall lekko pisnął.

\- Cowell przyszedł do ciebie? –zapytał powoli Louis, a Harry spojrzał na nich z zdezorientowaniem.

\- Tak, dlaczego? – odparł, przyglądając się reszcie, a Niall zaczął praktycznie się trząść.

\- Cowell nigdy nie przychodzi do nikogo Harry. Chyba, że jesteś szczególnie złym przypadkiem – powiedział delikatnie Liam.

\- Ale… on nie zrobił zbyt wiele. Nawet powiedział, że skoro to mój pierwszy raz, dostanę najmniejszą dawkę – wydusił z siebie.

\- W takim razie uważaj się za szczęściarza – wymamrotał Zayn. Dlaczego Cowell tak bardzo się nim zainteresował? To przez to, że tak naprawdę nie jest szalony? I dlatego, że chciał się stąd wydostać i mówił o tym reszcie? Zapewne to przez to. Musiał być po prostu bardziej uważny.

W tym momencie rozbrzmiał gwizdek, trochę wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, ale wszyscy posłusznie wstali. Zaczął iść obok Louisa, kiedy Liam chwycił go za rękę i zatrzymał.

\- Harry – powiedział Liam, więc zwolnił, odwracając się do niego. 

\- Tak? – zapytał trochę zdezorientowany, ale pomachał Louisowi, aby szedł dalej.

\- Chciałem tylko ci powiedzieć, że Louis był całkiem rozbity bez ciebie – powiedział prawie ze współczuciem, a Harry przygryzł wargę.

\- Naprawdę? – wyszeptał. Liam jedynie skinął głową.

\- Nie mówił zbyt wiele i zazwyczaj przemieniał się w Willa. – Harry zamarł na to. Wiedział, że chłopak krył się za tą stroną, kiedy czuł się smutny lub zraniony. To była ta nieśmiała, cicha strona jego, z którą trudno było rozmawiać. Był wtedy prawie jak Niall, który zamykał się w sobie.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – wyszeptał, a Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, jak bardzo Louis się do ciebie przywiązał. Czasami jest jak Niall. Kiedy zbliży się do kogoś, staje się naprawdę opiekuńczy, a kiedy ktoś odejdzie, to dla niego tragiczny czas. Po prostu… jeżeli mówiłeś poważnie o tym, że chcesz stąd uciec, pamiętaj o tym. Wiem, że myślisz, że ci ludzie mogą zranić jedynie ciebie, kiedy ci się nie uda, albo wręcz przeciwnie, ale mylisz się – powiedział Liam, poklepując go po plecach, kiedy doszli do jego pokoju. Pomachał mu jedynie i odwrócił się, idąc do własnego, zagubiony w swoich myślach.

Nie myślał nigdy o tym, co zostawi za sobą, jeżeli będzie jako jedyny mógł stąd się wydostać. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nawiąże przyjaźnie w tym piekielnym miejscu, a teraz był tu z kimś, kto polegał na nim. To było przerażające i łamało mu serce. Teraz nie mógł po prostu stąd uciec, nawet jeśli by mógł. Ludzie polegali na nim, ludzie tacy jak Louis, a także prawdopodobnie Niall, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak okropnie dzisiaj wyglądał. 

Wskoczył na łóżko i westchnął. Mógł powiedzieć, że żałuje tych przyjaźni, ale okłamałby sam siebie. Teraz ta czwórka (tak, nawet Zayn) utorowała sobie drogę do jego serca. I nie mógł ich tak po prostu opuścić. Ale nie mógł też tutaj zostać.

Więc musiał znaleźć sposób, aby przekonać ich, żeby z nim poszli.

Oczywiście zaraz po tym, jak będzie wiedział, jak się stąd wydostać.

Ale jak na razie, potrzebował snu. Genialny plan mógł poczekać, kiedy jego głowa nie będzie tak pulsować.


	6. Chapter 6

Wiele myślał o tym, co powiedział mu Liam, aż w końcu zasnął. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał w swoim życiu osoby, która by tak na nim polegała. W swojej rodzinie po prostu ukrywał się w cieniu, kiedy tylko miał odgrywać rolę kochającej się, bogatej rodziny. Po tym, jego rodzice wracali go ignorowania go. Jeżeli chodzi o przyjaciół…cóż… spotykali się z nim tylko dla sławy, którą powodowało jego nazwisko. Nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, przynajmniej nie dopóki tu trafił.  
W jakiś sposób przyjście do High Royds było dla niego błogosławieństwem. Spotkał czwórkę najcudowniejszych ludzi na świecie. Byli prawdziwi, nie tak jak ludzie w wyższych strefach Londynu. Nie ukrywali się za maskami. Ale nadal musiał się stąd wydostać. To naprawdę nie jest bezpieczne miejsce.

*

Kiedy obudził się na dźwięk gwizdka, rozciągał swoje obolałe ciało i powoli poszedł do drzwi, które były już otwarte, jak każdego ranka. Gdy szedł w stronę stołówki, Louis pojawił się przy jego boku z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dobry Harry! – powiedział radośnie.

\- Er, dobry Lou. Dlaczego jesteś tak pełen werwy? – zapytał, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

\- Dzisiaj jest dzień ogrodowy! – rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Harry nadal miał na twarzy zdezorientowanie. – Och racja, zapomniałem, że jeszcze go nie miałeś. Raz na dwa tygodnie wszyscy wychodzimy na zewnątrz i pracujemy w ogrodzie. Tak jak pacjenci z lżejszymi chorobami normalnie – dodał radośnie i otoczył ręką talię Harry’ego, jakby to było nic takiego. – A teraz, ty do mnie dołączysz! – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy.

Miło było widzieć szczęśliwego Louisa. Może wcześniej też był radosny, kiedy Harry przegrywał z nim w szachy, ale teraz był pierwszy raz, gdy widział Louisa, który śmieje się tak, że wokół oczu tworzą się głęboki zmarszczki.

\- Cóż, jestem pewny, że mi się to spodoba. Oprowadzisz mnie trochę, prawda? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy dostali swoje śniadanie, a Louis kiwnął głową entuzjastycznie.

\- Oczywiście!

*

Ogród był naprawdę ładny, Harry musiał to przyznać. Był o wiele większy niż ten, który miał w Londynie w swoim rodzinnym domu, a nawet od tego przy nich nieruchomości w Cheshire, gdzie jeździli na wakacje. Louis miał przyklejony na twarz szeroki uśmiech tak samo jak Liam, a nawet Zayn. Niall jedynie rozglądał się nerwowo po otoczeniu i przybliżał się do Zayna, który otoczył ramieniem ciało blondyna i wyszeptał mu do ucha coś, co go trochę odprężyło.

\- Dalej Harry! Pokażę ci najlepszą część – powiedział radośnie Louis i chwycił jego dłoń bez czekania na odpowiedź. Harry pozwolił mu się prowadzić do mniej popularnej części ogrodu. Louis puścił jego dłoń, a Harry spojrzał na teren z otwartymi ustami. To był mały pawilon z mnóstwem kwiatów, które wspinały się po belkach nośnych. Po całym miejscu latało wiele motylów, a Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Wow… to jest…to jest naprawdę piękne Louis – wydyszał i obrócił się do chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w niego trochę nieśmiało.

\- Niewiele ludzi tutaj przychodzi. Zazwyczaj tylko ja tutaj jestem, kiedy wychodzimy na zewnątrz. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, a Harry zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że to wyjątkowe miejsce dla niego. Czuł się raczej uhonorowany tym, że chłopak pokazał mu to, co sprawiało, że czuł się, jak w domu, chociaż było dalekie od tego.

\- Dziękuję za pokazanie mi go – wymamrotał, a Louis kiwnął głową, rumieniąc się trochę, co Harry uważał za ujmujące. Usiedli razem, podczas kiedy Harry przyglądał się latającym motylom i kwiatom leniwie kiwającym się na wietrze. Prawie poczuł się bezpiecznie. Było tutaj miło, nawet odprężająco. Porównując do wnętrza High Royds to było niebo. Już wiedział, dlaczego Louis zawsze to przychodził.

Udało mu się prawie zasnąć, kiedy nagle pewna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie.

Josh.

To o tym mówił ostatniej nocy Josh w tajnej wiadomości? W końcu to był jedyny ogród, gdzie mogli wychodzić na zewnątrz co dwa tygodnie.

\- Przepraszam Louis, ale muszę iść do łazienki. Zaraz wrócę, dobrze? – powiedział do chłopaka, który wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zasnąć. Kiwnął głową, wiec Harry wstał i szybko wrócił do miejsca, gdzie była cała reszta. Zauważył Josha stojącego w cieniu i opierającego się o ścianę i zwrócił się w jego stronę. Josh podniósł wzrok, kiedy brunet się do niego zbliżał. Rozejrzał się nagle nerwowo po otoczeniu i pokazał mu, aby się pospieszył, więc Harry podbiegł do niego.

\- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – zapytał niskim głosem. Josh ponownie rozejrzał się, po czym wsunął coś do jego dłoni. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył klucz. Podniósł głowę z zdezorientowaniem w oczach. – Co on otwiera?

\- Wszystko – szepnął Josh.

\- Wszystko?! Jak w ogóle go zdobyłeś? – krzyknął, ale Josh szybko go uciszył. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał, zanim mężczyzna mógł odpowiedzieć.

\- Ukradłem go – syknął cicho.

\- Nie wpadniesz przez to w kłopoty? I jak jeden klucz może otwierać wszystkie zamki? – szepnął Harry.

\- To klucz główny. Właściwie mają ich pełno, ale tak, mogę mieć przez to kłopoty. Mnóstwo kłopotów. Więc nie daj się złapać. Zamierzasz zabrać też resztę chłopaków? – zapytał Josh, a Harry westchnął.

\- Nie chcą nawet spróbować. Ciągle ich namawiam, ale oni tylko wariują albo każą mi się uciszyć – westchnął ponownie.

\- Więc do tego czasu trzymaj klucz w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Dziękuję ci. Ale… tak z ciekawości, dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?

\- Ponieważ jesteś pierwszą osobą tutaj, która chce walczyć. A ci chłopcy potrzebuję tego – powiedział łagodnie Josh, a Harry skinął głową. Wiedział, że cała czwórka zastrzegała, że nigdy tego nie spróbuje. Może to przez elektrowstrząsy, które przeżyli albo przez fakt, że nigdy nie mieli na tyle odwagi.

\- Dziękuję ci za to Josh – powiedział, a Josh kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Opiekuj się Niallem, dobrze? Jest niewinny, i ja… nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało – odparł cicho. Harry zrozumiał, zrozumiał dlaczego Niall zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Josh wczoraj przyszedł do nich, a uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział i odwrócił się, wsuwając klucz do kieszeni. Odszedł do miejsca, gdzie czekał na Louis. Wyglądał na rozbudzonego i nie chciał spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. – Louis? wszystko w porządku? – wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, ale chłopak gwałtownie się odsunął.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – syknął. Co się do cholery stało, że Louis się tak zachowuje?

\- Lou, co się dzieje? – zapytał spokojnie. Louis odwrócił się do niego, a Harry cofnął się, widząc złość w jego oczach.

\- Jak mogłeś? – wydyszał.

\- O co cho-

\- Wiesz, co zrobiłeś! Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie próbował z nimi walczyć! A teraz próbujesz uciec! Harry, to tak nie działa. Ucieczka nigdy nie wychodzi, to tylko sprawi, że złapią cię i umrzesz. Uwierz mi, wiem to – powiedział niskim głosem, co sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał. Ludzie naprawdę przez to umarli? To było szalone. Teraz musiał być jeszcze bardziej ostrożny.

\- Lou, musimy się stąd wydostać. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczne jest to miejsce – powiedział łagodnie, dotykając ponownie ramię Louisa i tym razem chłopak nie odsunął się.

\- Ale… nie mam gdzie iść Harry. To jedyne miejsce, jakie mam i wcale nie jest aż tak źle – odparł cicho. Cała złość wyparowała z niego, a zamiast tego pojawił się smutek, co sprawiło, że poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

\- Louis. Wiem, że myślisz, że ci ludzie naprawdę chcą pomóc, ale oni są diabłami. Poza tym, możesz pójść ze mną do mojego rodzinnego domu – powiedział łagodnie. Louis nie spojrzał mu w oczy i nie zamierzał nic powiedzieć. Usiedli w ciszy, a pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła się chłodna atmosfera, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. To było, najgłodniej mówiąc, niekomfortowe i Harry nie miał pojęcia jak to naprawić.

Kiedy wrócili do budynku, trójka chłopaków zauważyła, że Louis usiadł z daleka od Harry’ego, co było niepodobne do jego zachowania, ponieważ ten zazwyczaj przyklejał się do bruneta. Liam posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale Harry to zignorował, zamiast tego wpatrując się w okno. Jego myśli były zajęte przez to, jak użyć nowego klucza, który praktycznie palił dziurę w jego kieszeni.

Więc siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy z Niallem, który bawił się palcami, kiedy w końcu się odezwał.

\- Dobra chłopaki, co się dzieje? Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział, co sprawiło, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał Harry, a Liam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naprawdę Harry? Dalej mów, co z tobą i Louisem? – odparł Zayn, przewracając oczami. Liam jedynie skinął głową, zgadzając się z nim. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który nadal nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Harry chce znowu spróbować stąd uciec – wymamrotał Louis, patrząc na ręce. Harry wiedział, że był teraz Willem.

\- Nienienienienie Harry, nie możesz tego zrobić. Naprawdę nie możesz, nie wiem co zrobię, nie wiem, co oni zrobią, kiedy się dowiedzą. Proszę nie Harry, nie możesz nas zostawić – zaczął Niall, mówiąc coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż Liam nie chwycił jego dłoni.

\- Niall ciii, jest dobrze. Harry nie zrobi tego, prawda? – Liam zapewnił chłopaka, ale oczekiwał potwierdzenia od bruneta. Ten skulił się pod spojrzeniem wszystkich chłopaków.

\- Uh…prawda – odparł i od razu poczuł się winny, kiedy niebieskie oczy ponownie się rozjaśniły i poczuł jak chłodna atmosfera przemija. Nie musieli wiedzieć, że kłamał.

*

Była noc. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić czasu, ale było to przynajmniej kilka godzin po tym, jak zabrzmiał gwizdek, a oni zostali zamknięci w swoich pokojach. Powoli wyszedł z łóżka, wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni i włożył do zamka w drzwiach. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że zamek był po dwóch stronach drzwi, w końcu było to dość stare miejsce. Właściwie był za to wdzięczny. Powoli otworzył je i wysunął głowę na korytarz. Szybko wsunął klucz do buta, aby był bezpieczny i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Śpiesznie przeszedł drogę przez korytarz, kierując się w stronę wyjścia, którym można dostać się do ogrodu. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy nie spotkał na swojej drodze żadnego z ochroniarzy.

To miejsce wyglądało przerażająco bez nikogo obok, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Chciał tylko zwiedzić to miejsce, aby wymyślić plan właściwiej ucieczki z tego psychiatryka. Stwierdził, że jedynym sposobem, aby się stąd wydostać jest użycie kolejki High Royds. Raczej wątpił w to, że mógłby zarekwirować samochód w miejscu takim jak to.

W końcu wyszedł na zewnątrz. Spodziewał się, że spotkają go jakieś przeszkody, sanitariusze czy coś. Schował się pod oknami, wiedząc że jego jasna koszulka będzie widoczna w świetle księżyca. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na drzwi, kiedy wszedł w coś masywnego.

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? – mruknął głęboki głos. Zamarł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy spojrzał na gigantycznego, masywnego mężczyznę stojącego przed nim. Zrobił w strachu kilka kroków w tył.

\- Ja uh…. – paplał do mężczyzny, który posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, a jego oczy sączyły się samym złem. Chwycił go ostro i zaczął prowadzić w stronę drzwi. – Czekaj! Nie, proszę – błagał, szarpiąc się, ale mężczyzna tylko chrząknął. Harry poczuł ukłucie w ramię i ponownie uderzyła go ciemność.

*

Obudził się przez światło, które padało na jego twarz. Skrzywił się, próbując zasłonić oczy, ale ponownie poczuł więzy na jego rękach i klatce piersiowe. Nagle się rozbudził.

\- Ah Harry, widzę że się obudziłeś. Byłeś bardzo niegrzecznym chłopem – usłyszał znajomy głos, a jego właściciel poruszył się, więc po chwili go zobaczył.

Doktor Cowell.

Z najbardziej złowrogą miną na twarzy.

\- Witaj ponownie Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Witaj ponownie Harry.

Skręcił się w krześle, kiedy doktor Cowell ruszył w jego stronę. Chciał uciec, ale było to raczej bezcelowe, ponieważ mocna skóra skutecznie trzymała jego ciało. W zamian dostał jedynie krzywy uśmiech od lekarza, którego z początku uważał za niewinnego.  
\- Teraz Harry, sądzę, że wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś, prawda? – Spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem, ale Harry odmówił komentarza. Cowell ruszył do niego i chwycił go za włosy, wykręcając w tył jego szyję, a niewinna mina została zastąpiona szaleńczym spojrzeniem. – Odpowiedz mi – wysyczał.

\- T-tak –zaskomlał Harry, kiedy próbował zatrzymać łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach przez ból na skórze głowy. Cowell puścił go, więc westchnął z ulgą.

\- Próba ucieczki to bardzo poważne wykroczenie Harry, wiesz to. Nie mogę żyć nie będąc świadomym, dlaczego zrobiłeś taką rzecz. Czy ktoś był dla ciebie niemiły? – zapytał Cowell, kiedy przysunął stołek, aby usiąść przed nim. Harry nie otworzył ponownie ust, jedynie spojrzał na niego, tak jak ostatnim razem. Czy ten facet był poważny? Zdecydowanie musiał być szalony.

\- Nie chcesz mówić? Cóż, sądzę że to zrozumiałe. Co ty na to, aby lekki wstrząs ci w tym pomógł? – powiedział prawie ze współczuciem Cowell. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się w strachu, nawet jeśli wcześniej gdzieś głęboko wiedział, że to się stanie. Cowell pstryknął palcami do jakiejś osoby za krzesłem i Harry spiął się, po prostu czekając na prąd, który za chwilę przepłynie przez jego ciało. Nie musiał długo czekać, ponieważ za chwilę szarpał się, próbując wydostać się z uwięzienia, a potem… tak po prostu był koniec. Słyszał szalone bicie serca w swojej głowie, która opadła, a klatka piersiowa poruszała się szybko w górę w i dół.

\- Zawsze lubię jak troszkę prądu pozwala moim pacjentom się rozluźnić. – Cowell przerwał jego myśli, a Harry ciężko przełknął, zamykając oczy. – Więc Harry, powiedz mi, dlaczego chciałeś uciec? – Harry powoli podniósł głowę i posłał mu swoje najzimniejsze spojrzenie.

\- Ponieważ jesteście potworami – syknął, a Cowell zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na mocno zranionego tymi słowami.

\- Potworami? Och Harry, myślę że to ty masz w swoje potwory. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się groźnie i pochylił bliżej krzesła, krzyżując nogi i kładąc ręce na swoich kolanach.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, kaszląc, aby oczyścić gardło. Cowell tylko westchnął.

\- Nie kaszl na krzesło synu. Nie chcę, żeby inni pacjenci się rozchorowali.

\- Och, dobrze wiedzieć, że martwisz się o nasze zdrowie – odparł.

\- Martwię się, Harry. Nie wiem, dlaczego twój, najwidoczniej zniszczony, umysł jeszcze tego nie pojął. Więc o czym to ja mówiłem? Oh racja, potwory. Harry, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak zniszczeni są tutaj ludzie. Weźmy pod uwagę, na przykład twojego drogiego przyjaciela Louisa. – Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy usłyszał jego imię. Nie miał pojęcia, że Cowell interesuje się tym, z kim spędza czas i poczuł nagłą potrzebę chronienia go.

\- Zostawisz Louis w spokoju – wysyczał Harry, a mężczyzna się jedynie zaśmiał.

\- Och, Harold. Musisz się jeszcze tyle nauczyć. Myślę, że kilka dni tutaj zrobi ci dobrze. – Cowell skinął głową, po czym przysunął się bliżej i wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Nikt nie może ode mnie uciec.

To była ostatnia rzecz, którą usłyszał, kiedy prąd przeszedł przez jego ciało, a nieludzki okrzyk wydobył się z jego gardła, a potem w końcu zemdlał.

*

Obudził się ponownie, nadal przywiązany do tego samego krzesła. Jęknął, kiedy próbował rozciągnąć mięśnie szyi, ale bezskutecznie. Powoli otworzył oczy, odpędzając od siebie sen, co było niezwykle trudne bez użycia rąk. W pokoju było jaśniej, chociaż i tak całkiem ciemno, dzięki czemu przynajmniej nie musiał widzieć…cóż rzeczy do tortur.

To przypomniało mu zdjęcia ze średniowiecza, gdzie na ścianach zawieszone były noże, topory i wszystko co ostre oraz metalowe. Był raczej pewny, że gdyby przyjrzał się im z bliska zobaczyłby na nich rdze. Kolejny powód, aby stąd uciec.

Podniósł głowę i skrzywił się na światło, które nagle pojawiło się w pokoju przez otwarte drzwi. Czuł metaliczny posmak w ustach, a wcześniej nawet nie zauważył, że potrzebował czegoś do picia.

\- Ah Harry! Obudziłeś się. Dobrze. – usłyszał głos, którym gardził. Już wcześniej go nienawidził, ale teraz doszedł do punktu, w którym czuje potrzebę wepchnięcia coś w gardło Cowella i duszenia go, aż nie będzie mógł już nigdy mówić. – Chcesz coś do jedzenia? Wody? – zapytał grzecznie Cowell. Szybko podjął decyzję, że nie weźmie nic od niego. Cowell wyciągnął do niego tacę z szklanką wody i jedzeniem, które pachniało jak niebo, ale on tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Rób jak uważasz. Dzisiaj spróbujemy czegoś nowego. – Cowell uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Zazwyczaj zostawiam to dla… trudniejszych pacjentów. Ale jesteś silnym młodym mężczyzną, wiesz, więc to będzie odpowiednie, aby cię złamać. Nie martw się. I do zobaczenia jutro Haroldzie. – Cowell posłał mu groźny uśmiech i wskazał na ludzi za Harrym, aby podeszli. Przygotował się na kolejną dawkę prądu, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego muskularny sanitariusz podszedł do niego, przywiązał jego głowę do krzesła oraz przysunął coś, czego chłopak nie widział. Próbował spojrzeć do góry, ale więzy uniemożliwiały mu to.

Nagle jego oczy zostały zasłonięte, a on wiercił się, ponieważ nie cieszył się z tego, że nic nie widzi. – Hej! – zaprotestował, ale jedyne co dostał to uderzenie dużej dłoni sanitariusza. Syknął w bólu i postanowił się nie odzywać. Próbował zrozumieć, co tu się do cholery działo. Usłyszał za sobą szelest, a potem zamknięcie drzwi.- Halo? – zawołał i oczywiście nie dostał odpowiedzi. – Jestem sa… – zaczął, ale przerwał, kiedy poczuł krople wody na swoim czole. Jego oczy zmarszczyły się w zdezorientowaniu. Woda? Naprawdę? To jest ta wielka tortura?

Skrzywił się na kolejną kroplę i postanowił wywnioskować, kiedy spadnie kolejna. Ale szybko zorientował się, że było to sporadyczne. Nigdy nie mógł ustalić, kiedy poczuje kolejną i za każdym razem mocno się wzdrygał. Wyczerpał swoją cierpliwość, próbując przesunąć krzesło albo kopnąć pojemnik z wodą nad jego głową i w końcu opadł na krzesło z rezygnacją.

Ciągle słyszał przypadkowe kapanie w swoim umyśle. Czuł jak krople spadają na jego policzki, moczą włosy i szyję. Czuł jak woda ocieka w dół jego pleców i szaleńczo chciał ją wytrzeć. Tak bardzo chciał się poruszyć, że zaczął się trząść, kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Wziął głęboki wdech i próbował się uspokoić, ale było to niemożliwe.

Drgnął, kiedy chusta z jego oczy została zdjęta. Wiedział, że wygląda jak gówno. Skrzywił się ponownie, kiedy kropla wpadła do jego oczu, zamazując obraz Cowella stojącego przed nim.

\- Jak ci się spało Harry? Udało ci się w ogóle zasnąć? Biedny chłopiec. – Cowell poklepał jego głowę i poruszył się, aby odsunąć kurek znad jego głowy. Westchnął z ulgą. Nigdy więcej wody. Przenigdy.

\- Proszę.. – jęknął zachrypniętym głosem. Cowell uniósł brwi, a na jego usta ponownie wkradł się okrutny uśmiech.

\- Och, więc jesteś gotowy, aby rozmawiać? – Przyciągnął stołek i usiadł na nim. – Pozwól mi posłuchać twoich mądrości. – Harry nadal nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Ciągle słyszał kapanie wody uderzające o podłogę i krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy kropla uderzała o ziemię.

\- Obiecuję nie próbować już uciec – wyszeptał, bijąc się w myślach, ponieważ dlaczego do cholery jest taki słaby i tak łatwo się poddaje? Co się stało z byciem silnym? Ale tak naprawdę, dlaczego próbował uciec? Ci ludzie mogliby być mili, gdyby przestrzegał reguł. To nie tak, że torturowali ludzi tylko dlatego, że spojrzeli krzywo na sanitariuszy. Dlaczego od początku chciał uciec? Rodzina go nienawidziła, świat w którym dorastał także. Tutaj miał przyjaciół, własne łóżko, całkiem dobre jedzenie, mógł robić co chce i był lubiany. Mógł mówić, co chce i nie musiał zachowywać się cały czas jak idealny chłopiec.

Więc co złego tak naprawdę było w tym miejscu?

\- Grzeczny chłopiec. – Cowell poklepał jego głowę i wstał, chcąc wyjść z pokoju.

\- Czekaj! Nie wypuścisz mnie? – zawołał w panice, a Cowell obrócił się powoli i potrząsnął głową.

\- Zawsze upewniam się, że pacjenci mówią szczerze, zanim pozwolę im wyjść do reszty. Nie chcę żeby te szalone pomysły powróciły do twojej głowy. Więc myślę, że kolejny dzień tutaj wyjdzie ci na dobre. – Cowell mrugnął do niego. On do niego mrugnął, jakby wiedział co robi i był tym podekscytowany.

Poczuł materiał ponownie na swoich oczach i zaczął się mocniej trząść. Nie mógł znieść kolejnej minuty tej cholernej wody, nie mówiąc już o całym dniu i nocy. Po pierwszej kropli przygryzł wargę, chcąc się rozpłakać, ale miał jeszcze w sobie trochę godności. Nie zamierzał płakać. Nie podda się całkowicie. Może to zrobić. Poradzi sobie z nieregularnym kap, kap, kap i wodą, która spływa po jego policzkach, szyi, plecach, rękach, nogach, po wszystkim. Czuł się jakby tonął, a przecież były to tylko krople. Część jego umysłu wiedziała o tym, ale większość szalała, nie pozwalając mu się skupić na ratowanie swojego życia. Chciał jedynie błagać, aby woda przestała kapać. Chciał tylko to zatrzymać.

I w końcu przestała spływać, a z jego oczu zniknął materiał. Nawet nie słyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają. Znowu się trząsł, a zimny pot spływał po jego ciele. Chociaż mogła to być po prostu woda.

\- Mogę teraz wyjść? – błagał, a Cowell jedynie się uśmiechnął.

\- Mówiłem, że cię złamię Harry. Proszę bardzo. Paul zaprowadzi cię do twojego pokoju. Ale pamiętaj, jeszcze jeden taki kawał, a użyję czegoś gorszego na tobie. Mam wiele pomysłów, co to by mogło być. – Smiley odwiązał jego kończyny, więc wstał na trzęsące się nogi. Prawie upadł, ale na czas złapał się krzesła.

\- Możesz się o mnie oprzeć Harry, jeśli tego potrzebujesz. – Smiley uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a chłopak zadrżał. Wolałby raczej wrócić na poprzednie miejsce, niż to zrobić. Potrząsnął głową i zmusił swoje nogi, aby zaczęły pracować po tym jak siedział przez całe trzy dni. Wytarł swoje czoło, ale ciągle słyszał kapanie brzmiące w jego uszach. Na szczęście Smiley nie odzywał się więcej. To mogłoby być gorsze niż dźwięk wody. Szli w ciszy, po raz pierwszy nie starał się zapamiętywać drogi korytarzami. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół. Chciał położyć się na kanapie i usnąć.

W końcu doszli do wielkiego pokoju, co było dobrą rzeczą, ponieważ nie był pewny, czy da radę dalej iść bez upadku, a to byłoby dość żenujące. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i rozejrzał się po salonie, zanim nie zauważył czwórki przyjaciół. Westchnął z ulgą i zaczął iść w ich stronę, zostawiając lekarza za sobą.

Tym razem nie było go dłużej i teraz każdy z nich wyglądał na wykończonego. Oczy Nialla biegały z prawa na lewo, a ręce poruszały się nerwowo. Zayn i Liam siedzieli bliżej siebie niż zazwyczaj, przylegając do siebie ciałami. Zayn wyglądał na humorzastego, a oboje wydawali się nie spać przez jakiś czas. Liam był widocznie wykończony, prawdopodobnie próbując przez cały ten czas podtrzymywać wszystkich na duchu.

A Louis. Cóż, Louis był skulony na kanapie, kiedy wpatrywał się pustym spojrzeniem w okno. Mógł nawet z takiej odległości zobaczyć jak szare są jego zazwyczaj jasnoniebieskie oczy i to prawdopodobnie zabolało go najbardziej.

To Niall zobaczył go pierwszy, wstając szybko ze swojego miejsca. – Harry! – krzyknął, a Zayn i Liam podnieśli głowy. Louis nawet się nie poruszył. Niall podbiegł do niego i mocno przytulił. – Myślałem, że cię straciliśmy. Nie możesz nas opuścić, naprawdę nie możesz. Jesteś częścią nas – wyszeptał ostro blondyn, a Harry odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

\- Przepraszam Niall, tak bardzo przepraszam – szepnął. Blondyn ciągle wisiał na nim, kiedy podszedł powoli do reszty chłopców.

\- Więc żyjesz – powiedział Zayn, a jego oczy wydawały się rozjaśnić. – Baliśmy się, że już się nie zobaczymy.

\- Zayn! – sykną Liam, a jego wzrok powędrował na Louisa, który nadal się nie poruszył. – Więc co ci robili?

\- Uh…pierwszego dnia wstrząs. Ale podczas dwóch kolejnych robili…robili jakąś torturę związaną z wodą – zaczął Harry, kiedy opadł na kanapę. Jego dolna warga zadrżała, kiedy wszyscy, oczywiście oprócz Louisa, zachłysnęli się powietrzem. – Nadal to słyszę. I ciągle to czuję – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy. Nadal czuł jak krople ociekają po jego ciele i chciał tylko się tego pozbyć.

\- Oh Harry. – Usłyszał mamrotanie Louisa i otworzył oczy. Zastał chłopaka, który patrzył na niego. Niebieskooki nagle otoczył go swoimi ramionami i przytulił, co Harry od razy odwzajemnił. Jego oczy ponownie się zamknęły, kiedy łza popłynęła po jego policzku. Kiedy tylko Louis odsunął się, poczuł opuszki palca na jego policzku, ścierające zagubioną łzę. Później siedzieli w ciszy. Był wdzięczny, że jest bezpieczny i nie skrzywdzony…przynajmniej nie tak bardzo.


	8. Chapter 8

Kap, kap, kap

Harry próbował zasnąć.

Kap, kap, kap

Harry przewracał się z boku na bok.

Kap, kap, kap  
Harry zdecydowanie ma halucynacje.

Kap, kap, kap

Harry na pewno też ma omamy czuciowe.

Kap, kap, kap

Kap, kap, kap…kap.

\- Wow, Harry. Wyglądasz jak całkowite gówno – powiedział Zayn, kiedy usiedli na stołówce. Harry podniósł wzrok znad miski owsianki, po czym ponownie na nią spojrzał.

\- Może to dlatego, że tak się czuje – wymamrotał, kiedy wsunął łyżkę do ust. Jedzenie było gęste i niesmaczne, a połknięcie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Odsunął miskę z dala od siebie i pochylił się, układając ręce i głowę na stole. Nawet w tym hałasie nadal słyszał kapanie. Nadal czuł chłodną wodę spływającą po jego policzkach i nadal krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy słyszał wodę w głowie. Wiedział, że to tylko wytwór jego umysłu, ale nadal nie potrafił się tego pozbyć.

Podskoczył, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoich plecach i odsunął się lekko, ale zobaczył, że to Louis patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem w oczach. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał delikatnie Louis, a Harry westchnął. Cześć niego chciała po prostu olać to i udawać, że wszystko dobrze, ale wtedy przypominał sobie, że reszta chłopaków przechodziła przez podobne rzeczy. Nie powinno być pomiędzy nimi żadnych sekretów.

\- Nie… nie bardzo – wymamrotał. Louis otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, jak ostatniej nocy. Spiął się, lecz po chwili zrelaksował w silnym uścisku. Kiedy Louis go puścił, spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy i zobaczył jedynie współczucie.

\- Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie, Harry. Jesteś częścią nas, wiesz. – Louis uśmiechnął się, szturchając jego ramię.

\- Tak Harry. Utknęliśmy tu razem. – Liam posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, a Zayn i Niall skinęli głowami, zgadzając się.

\- Dzięki – powiedział łagodnie. Siedział cicho do końca posiłku, zanim nie zostali wpuszczeni ponownie do salonu. Zauważył potajemnie, zmartwione spojrzenia chłopaków, ale nic nie mówił. Patrzył jedynie w okno z nogami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej. To nie tak, że nie mógł mówić, po prostu nie chciał. Potrzebował tylko chwili dla siebie, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać ciągłe słyszenie kap, kap, kap. Był taki przez kilka dni, ale każdy z kolejnych był lepszy. Nadal nie jadł zbyt dużo, tylko kiedy Louis lub Liam mu kazali, lecz i tak ograniczał się do minimum. Po prostu nie był już głodny. Zauważył, że powoli zaczyna się znowu uśmiechać, odzyskując swoją normalną, pozytywną osobowość. Za każdym razem, kiedy się zaśmiał, widział triumfalny uśmiech Louisa i to sprawiło, że stawał się szczęśliwy, naprawdę.

Ale nadal był przerażony. Jego sny zawsze obejmowały dźwięk wody. Budził się z krzykiem, a dźwięk odbijał się od drewnianych ścian. Czasami nawet nie był pewny, dlaczego krzyczał, ale obrazy ze snu nawiedzały go cały czas. Twarz Cowella płynnie przechodzą z jednego obrazu w coś groteskowego i paskudnego, co grasowało wokół krzesła, obserwując go i czekając na moment, aby zaatakować. To był prawdopodobnie jeden z najgorszych.

Można więc powiedzieć, że nie sypiał za dobrze.

Po tygodniu w końcu mu się polepszyło. Słyszał kapanie tylko wtedy, gdy było zbyt cicho albo odpływał. Ale nigdy nie słyszał tego, gdy był z nim Louis. To jakby był dla niego kocem komfortu, tak samo jak Zayn i Liam dla siebie. To było miłe, a czasami Louis nucił jakąś piosenkę, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry nagle się wzdryga, jakby wiedział, że czuje wodę na swojej głowie.

Po dwóch tygodniach zaczynało być świetnie. Ale oczywiście, nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Siedzieli na stołówce, jedząc obiad i śmiejąc się z żartu, który opowiedział Niall, kiedy wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę. Blondyn lśnił szczęściem, ponieważ reszta tak bardzo śmiała się z jego dowcipu.

\- Wiesz Nialler, jesteś naprawdę zabawny. Czemu nie opowiadasz nam więcej kawałów? – zapytał Harry, kiedy ugryzł kawałek chleba. Niall jedynie wzruszył ramionami, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- Boję się, że wam się nie spodoba i tylko się ośmieszę – powiedział.

\- Pokochamy je, Niall. – Liam skinął głową, a reszta się zgodziła. Apetyt Harry’ego powrócił kilka dni temu i właśnie miał włożyć widelec do ust, kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Zamarł i odsunął się trochę, po czym spojrzał w górę i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył Josha.

\- Hej wam. – uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej Josh – odpowiedzieli chłopcy. Harry spojrzał szybko na Nialla, który pisnął i zaczął rumienić się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i utkwił wzrok w jedzeniu, tak aby nie musieć patrzeć na Josha.

\- Harry, mogę zamienić z tobą słówko? – zapytał Josh. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, prawie przerażony, a jego twarz trochę zbladła.

\- E… j-jasne – zająkał się i wstał, aby pójść za Joshem. – Coś się stało? – zapytał automatycznie przypuszczając, że to coś złego.

\- Znaleźli przy tobie klucz? – zapytał bez ogródek Josh.

\- Nie, miałem go przez cały czas w bucie, a kiedy wróciłem schowałem go w swoim pokoju – odpowiedział powoli.

\- Cóż, to dobre wiadomości – wymamrotał Josh.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Zorientowali się, że brakuje klucza. I jestem cholernie pewny, że wiedzą, iż to ja go wziąłem – wysyczał Josh.

\- Co mogą ci zrobić? – wyszeptał.

\- Minimalnie? Prawdopodobnie mnie wyleją. Ale znając to miejsce, może być gorzej… o wiele gorzej – westchnął Josh, zamykając oczy. – A… ja nie mogę opuścić Nialla. Wiem, że tego nie pokazuje, ale jestem prawie pewny, że polega na mnie choć trochę, a wiesz jak to się kończy.

\- Czy ty… czy kochasz go? Znaczy, czy wy dwoje…znaczy… – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, kocham go. Był moim pierwszym pacjentem. Jest po prostu słodki, niewinny i przywiązuje się do ludzi, wiesz? To znaczy… całowaliśmy się, ale tylko tyle. Nikt o tym nie wie, więc trzymaj buzie na kłódkę. – Usta Josha wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście. Ale… co zrobią, kiedy się dowiedzą? – zapytał, a Josh westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, okej? Cholera, nie powinienem ci nigdy dawać tego klucza – jęknął, a Harry’ego wypełniło poczucie winy.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie nie powinieneś – wymamrotał smutno.

*

Harry zapomniał o tej rozmowie po tygodniu. Trzy idealne tygodnie, przynajmniej na tyle ile mogły być w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Nie był torturowany, tak samo jak reszta chłopaków. Nic tylko szczęście, a Harry mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nauczył się lepiej grać w szachy, po tym jak Niall i Liam pokazali mu kilka dobrych wskazówek. Wkrótce uczeń wygrywał z nauczycielem, co sprawiało, że Liam dąsał się, a Zayn chichotał i przytulał chłopaka, aby ponownie się uśmiechnął.

Pozwolono mu wyjść ponownie do ogrodu, gdzie Louis pokazał mu jak zrobić wianek z kwiatów, które później położyli sobie na głowach. Oparli się o siebie, a Harry głaskał malutkie kości w delikatnych dłoniach Louisa, kiedy ten opowiadał mu historie o swoich czterech siostrach, za którymi bardzo tęsknił. Harry opowiedział mu zabawne historie o bogatym społeczeństwie, gdzie używano przemądrzałego i wyniosłego słownictwa.

Powiedział mu o tym, co podsłyszał. O tym, co sprawiło, że został tu odesłany.

\- Więc chodziło o pieniądze? Mówisz poważnie?! – krzyknął Louis, a Harry wzruszył ramionami i skinął.

\- Właściwie tak. Tracili pieniądze, więc zaplanowali, że będą kraść innym. Prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo to rozumiałem, ale nie ufali mi, ponieważ… cóż ponieważ nie jestem taki jak oni. – Harry westchnął, kiedy przebiegł pacami po włosach Louisa.

\- Co sprawia, że nie jesteś taki jak oni? – zapytał niewinnie. – To znaczy, wiem że jesteś inny, ale chcę żebyś mi powiedział. – Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Hmm, na początek, czasami ubieram się jak niechluj. Nie podobają mi się fantazyjne ubrania – powiedział po chwili.

\- Nie lubisz fikuśnych smokingów i ładnych kobiet przy twoim ramieniu? – droczył się Louis, a Harry zachichotał.

\- Nieszczególnie. Smokingi są raczej zbyt ciasne – mrugnął do chłopaka.

\- Myślę, że dobrze byś wyglądał w smokingu – odparł Louis, a Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Oh? A to dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteś taki wysoki i chudy! Byłbyś po prostu taką długą linią. Jak tyczka. – Uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Nie jestem, aż tak chudy! Mam mięśnie! – zakpił i napiął mięśnie ramienia. Louis otoczył dłonią jego rękę i lekko ścisnął.

\- Nieźle, nieźle. Ale nadal jesteś tyczką. – Louis mrugnął do niego, a Harry otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszał krzyk. Louis podskoczył, Harry zaraz po nim i oboje pobiegli do budki, gdzie była reszta chłopaków. To co zobaczyli było szokujące.

\- Nie proszę, proszę, proszę, nie każcie mi iść! –błagał Niall, kiedy sanitariusze ciągnęli go do tylnego wyjścia. 

\- Puśćcie go! – krzyknął Josh, wyrywając się dwóm silnym sanitariuszom, którzy trzymali go z obu stron. Harry złapał z trudem powietrze, a Louis poruszył się, jakby chciał spróbować im pomóc, ale brunet powstrzymał go.

\- Puść mnie Harry – powiedział nisko Louis, a jego oczy emanowały wściekłością. Coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ale nie pozwolił mu odejść.

\- Nie Louis. Tylko wszystko pogorszysz i wtedy też będziesz miał wstrząs – powiedział szorstko, ale chłopak nadal nie dawał za wygraną i próbował wydostać się z jego uścisku, powalając obu na ziemię. – Louis przestań! – wysyczał, a Louis tylko prychnął, próbując wydostać się spod niego. Kolejna para rąk dołączyła do niego, więc szybko podniósł głowę i zobaczył pomagającego mu Zayna i Liama, który biegł w ich stronę.

\- Tom. Jest dobrze – powiedział kojącym głosem, którego normalnie używał Liam. Coś drgnęło w Louisie i przestał się szamotać.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Louis, a Harry odsapnął z ulga.

\- Właśnie, co się stało? – zapytał Harry, a Zayn tylko zamknął oczy, siadając na stopach.

\- Zabrali Nialla. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – wyszeptał ciemnowłosy, a oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się ponownie. Harry spiął się na wszelki wypadek, gdyby znowu stał się agresywny, ale tak się nie stało. Chłopak wydawał się zwiotczeć, a Harry wiedział, że to był Will zamiast Louisa. Te puste niebieskie oczy mówiły wszystko.

\- Niall… – zaskomlał Louis, a Harry przygryzł wargę. Co stanie się z tym biednym chłopakiem?


	9. Nigdy więcej - dodatek (Ziam)

Był przerażony. Został odciągnięty od małego rzędu kapusty, którym się zajmował bez ostrzeżenia i nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Co zrobiłem? – zaskomlał, a sanitariusz posłał mu jedynie ohydny uśmiech. Poczuł, że zaczyna hiperwentylować. Nie chciał ponownie dostać wstrząsu. Od poprzedniego minęło dużo czasu, a nadal wyraźnie pamięta tego ból.

Sanitariusze wrzucili go do pokoju, gdzie zobaczył Josha, którego trzymali inni ochroniarze tak mocno, że jego skóra pobielała.  
\- Josh? Co się dzieje? – zapytał, wiedząc że jego oczy są szerokie i wypełnione strachem. Jego mama zawsze mówiła, że wygląda jak Bambi, kiedy się czegoś boi, co mu nie przeszkadzało. Bambi był miły i uroczy.

\- Niall, tak bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Proszę, wybacz mi – błagał Josh, a Niall spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Co on zrobił? Nagle został zaciągnięty na krzesło, które stało na środku pokoju i wydał z siebie cichy pisk, kiedy został do niego przywiązany. Nie szarpał się za bardzo, ponieważ wiedział, że to tylko wszystko pogorszy, ale nie mógł przestać się trząść.

\- Witaj Niall. Nie widzieliśmy się przez jakiś czas. – Wzdrygnął się mocniej na głos Cowella.

\- P-proszę, nic nie zrobiłem – zaskomlał, a Cowell posłał mu współczującą minę.

\- Masz rację, ty nie, ale Josh zrobił bardzo niegrzeczną rzecz. Wiesz co to było? – zapytał Cowell uprzejmym głosem, a blondyn potrząsnął mocno głową. Spojrzał na Josha, który wpatrywał się mocno w Cowella.

\- Chcesz mu to wyjaśnić Josh? Czy ja powinienem to zrobić? – Cowell obrócił się do mężczyzny, który nadal szarpał się z dwoma sanitariuszami.

\- Niall proszę. – Josh spojrzał na niego z najsmutniejszym wyrazem twarzy, jaki widział i chciał go po prostu przytulić i prawie by to zrobił, gdyby nie więzy na jego ciele. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z nim! – krzyknął na Cowella, który uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie.

\- Oh Joshie, to ma wiele wspólnego z nim. – Cowell obrócił się do Niall. – Widzisz Niall, Josh ukradł coś bardzo cennego dla szpitala i musi zostać ukarany. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem jak, ale wtedy mały ptaszek wyśpiewał mi, że lubisz go, a on ciebie! Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjmiesz tego zbyt mocno. – Cowell zacisnął usta i nakazał sanitariuszom przyprowadzić Josha bliżej. Blondyn obserwował szerokimi oczami, jak Josh stąpa stopami po podłodze, nadal się wyrywając, ale nawet Niall widział, że coraz bardziej słabnie.

\- Teraz, zamierzam zabić dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu*. Oops, powiedziałem zabić? To było niestosowne z mojej strony. W każdym razie, Josh, ty pocałujesz Nialla, a my wypędzimy te ohydne gejostowo z obu z was. Oh i Josh, pamiętaj, to ty do tego doprowadziłeś. – Cowell mrugnął do niego i przyciągnął stołek, aby na nim usiąść i patrzeć.

Niall podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Josha, który wpatrywał się w niego i mógł zobaczyć błyszczące łzy w jego oczach. – Niall, tak bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo przepraszam. – usłyszał szept Josha.

\- Zabierzcie się do roboty! – krzyknął Cowell, a Niall usłyszał lekkie szlochanie Josha, kiedy ten zbliżał się, niwelując przestrzeń między nimi. Potem poczuł usta Josha na swoich i to było naprawdę miłe, ale wtedy…

Poczuł ból przebiegający przez jego ciało. Krzyknął i ścisnął oczy, kiedy łzy natychmiast pojawiły się w jego oczach i potoczyły się po policzkach. Nie czuł już Josha, ale wkrótce ból ustał, pozostawiając go łkającego, ciężko oddychającego i trzęsącego.

\- Wystarczy proszę – zapłakał na co Cowell tylko się zaśmiał

\- Oh Niall, jeden wstrząs nie sprawi, że te homoseksualne uczucia wydostaną się z was. Jeszcze raz. – zarządził Cowell. Zapłakał mocniej, ledwo czując usta Josha na swoich, kiedy ból powrócił, a on wyrywał się, jakby ciało wydostało się spod jego kontroli. Słyszał jak krzyczy, ale brzmiało jakby to nie był nawet jego głos.

Kiedy wstrząs ustąpił, pozostał płaczącym, skomlącym bałaganem. Mógł patrzeć jedynie w podłogę i słyszał tylko walenie w swojej głowie. Chciał tylko, żeby przestali. Chciał skulić się i zniknąć w miłej i bezpiecznej części swojego umysłu, ale nie mógł tego zrobić w tym ciemnym miejscu diabła.

\- Jeszcze raz – powiedział Cowell, a Niall zaczął błagać. Po prostu mamrotał różne słowa w kółko i usłyszał płacz Josha. – Josh, jeszcze raz – powiedział stanowczo Cowell, a Niall poczuł usta, które znienawidził, a zaraz potem ból. Krzyk wydostał się z jego gardła i nie był pewny, czy to w ogóle on. Brzmiał jak zranione zwierzę, które było torturowane przez długi czas, ale czekajcie… czy to nie wydarzyło się właśnie jemu? Nie wiedział tego, po prostu płakał i krzyczał, aby przestali i w końcu zrobili to.

\- Nauczyliście się czegoś? – zapytał Cowell, a Niall płakał tak głośno, że prawie tego nie usłyszał. – Przepraszam? Nie usłyszałem nic od ciebie Niall – zachęcił go do mówienia.

\- T-tak – w końcu wydusił z siebie i spojrzał na podłogę. Nigdy więcej nie chciał poczuć tych ust. Chciał tylko…i w końcu poczuł błogą ciszę. Wreszcie…sam.

***

* kill two birds with one stone (tłum. upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu) - dlatego zamieniłam upiec na zabić, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie o co chodzi, bo po polsku niezbyt to brzmi…


	10. Chapter 10

Niall zniknął, Louis nie mówił zbyt wiele, a Harry szalał. Prawie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że sanitariusze zabierają pacjentów, którzy źle się zachowują, ale nigdy nie widział, jak zaciągają kogoś, kto nie zrobił niczego złego. Ale gdzieś w głębi miał przeczucie, dlaczego się tak stało.

\- Koniec na dziś! – krzyknął jeden z sanitariuszy i zagwizdał. Pacjenci w rzędzie zaczęli kierować się do tylnego wejścia. Harry ćcisnął mocno rękę Louisa i poprowadził go w tłum, cały czas trzymając go, aby upewnić się, że nie odejdzie.

Cała grupa z wyjątkiem jednej osoby usiadła na swoim miejscu. Louis nadal nic nie mówił, Liam próbował z całych sił utrzymać normalny oddech, a Zayn pocierał delikatnie jego plecy, mamrocząc mu coś do ucha. Harry odwrócił się do Louisa.

\- Will? – zapytał łagodnie, a Louis spojrzał w górę.  
\- Gdzie on poszedł? – zapytał cienkim głosem szatyn. Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, niepewny, co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Wszystko z nim będzie dobrze, Will – wtrącił się Zayn, a oczy Harry’ego spoczęły na nim. Musiał wręczyć to zadanie Zaynowi, nawet jeśli nie wydawał się być tym typem człowieka, który lubi brać sprawy w swoje ręce. Ale z drugiej strony doceniał to. – Może położysz się na kanapie? – zasugerował Zayn, a Louis skinął głową. Położył się na miękkiej kanapie, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. Harry przysunął się do Liama i Zayna. Ten pierwszy najwidoczniej już się uspokoił, ale i tak wyglądał na bardziej wykończonego niż zazwyczaj. – Ty też się połóż Liam – dodał Zayn. Chłopak westchnął z ulga, najwidoczniej ciesząc się, że pokonał atak paniki. Liam zajął drugą kanapę, a Harry i Zayn usiedli na podłodze.

\- Jak myślisz, co stało się Niallowi? – zapytał cicho Harry, a chłopak spojrzał na niego ze smutną miną.

\- Prawdopodobnie został tam ściągnięty, aby torturować kogoś innego. Może Josha. Niall nigdy nie zrobił niczego źle. Nigdy. Był tam jeden jedyny raz i to dlatego, że nie mógł się uspokoić. To było na samym początku, kiedy jeszcze nam nie ufał – wyjaśnił Zayn.

\- Więc wiesz o nim i o Joshu? – wyszeptał Hary, a Zayn skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego teraz do tego wracają. To był tylko nieszkodliwy związek. Niall jest zbyt niewinny i przerażony, aby spróbować czegoś innego jak tylko pocałunek. – Zayn potarł czoło. – Boję się tego, co spróbuje zrobić Cowell. Zajęło mu wieczność, aż w końcu zaczął z nami rozmawiać normalnie. – Harry spojrzał na ziemię. To nie wydarzyłoby się, gdyby nie poprosił Josha o pomoc. Poczuł tak mocne wyrzuty sumienia, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Co się stanie, jeśli reszta dowie się, że to przez niego Josh ma kłopoty? Oparł głowę o kanapę i zamknął oczy.

*

Niall wrócił do nich kolejnego dnia. Ale to nie był naprawdę on. Wyglądał jakby zmiął się w sobie. Jego normalnie niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały nawet, gdy był zdenerwowany, teraz były bez wyrazu, a on nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego z żadnym z nich.

\- Hej Niall – powiedział z wahaniem Liam, kiedy blondyn usiadł na kanapie. Liam wyciągnął rękę i potarł lekko jego kolano, ale Niall szybko się odsunął. Chłopak powoli odciągnął od niego dłoń. Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Louisa, który wydawał się rozluźnić się trochę przez powrót Nialla.

\- Bardzo cię zranili? – zapytał łagodnie Louis. Harry wślizgnął swoją dłoń w tę Louisa, który nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko, a nawet ścisnął ją mocniej. Tym razem to był Louis, nie żadna jego inna osobowość.

Niall spojrzał do góry na dźwięk głosu szatyna. Niebieskie oczy spotkały się ze sobą i chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym Niall odwrócił się i prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową. Serce Harry’ego zamarło. Jaki diabeł chciałby zranić kogoś tak niewinnego jak Niall? On nigdy nikogo nie zranił.

\- To Josh? – zapytał Harry, lecz dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co powiedział. Oczy Nialla rozszerzyły się i wypełniły łzami. Pochylił się, aby przytulić Nialla, a chłopak nawet posilił się, aby otoczyć jego ciało. – Ciii, jest dobrze Niall. Josh tego nie chciał. Kocha cię – wymamrotał. Niall zamarł na te słowa, więc puścił go.

\- Nie – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Nie, nie, nie, nie. On mnie NIE kocha – wysyczał blondyn, a Harry spojrzał na niego z szokiem. Nigdy nie wiedział, żeby Niall się tak zachowywał. – Josh jest potworem i nienawidzi mnie. To przez niego miałem wstrząsy. Nie chcę go więcej widzieć – oburzył się. Reszta chłopców spojrzała na niego z szokiem, kiedy ten wstał i odszedł.

\- Powinniśmy za nim iść? – zapytał Harry, a Zayn potrząsnął głową.

\- Dajmy mu trochę czasu. I jedna rada, nie wspominaj o Joshu przez jakiś czas – powiedział Zayn.

*

Niall nie zbliżał się do nich przez prawie tydzień. Przez ten czas siedział jedynie w rogu i wpatrywał się w okno.

\- Ostatnim razem też tak było? – zapytał Harry trzeciego dnia.

\- Tak. Ale tym razem jest gorzej. Musieli mu zrobić to dużo razy – westchnął Liam. – To nawet gorsze, gdy Zayn miał naw- znaczy uh – zaczął Liam, ale szybko przerwał.

\- Co? – zapytał, a Liam potrząsnął jedynie głową.

\- Nie powinienem tego mówić. To nie moja robota – odmówił Liam.

\- O co chodzi Liam? Jestem teraz częścią grupy, zasługuję, aby to wiedzieć.

\- Zamierzał powiedzieć, że miałem nawrót – wtrącił Zayn zza nich, a Harry aż podskoczył.

\- Nawrót czego? – zapytał. – Em, to znaczy…

\- Jest okej. Masz rację, zasługujesz żeby to wiedzieć. – Zayn usiadł obok niego, a Liam wstał, aby dołączyć do Louisa przy stole, zostawiając ich samych. – Zanim tu przyszedłem byłem wściekły przez praktycznie wszystko. Wszystko doprowadzało mnie do takiego stanu, ale głównie byłem wkurzony przez to, że rodzina nigdy nie była przy mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że nie potrafię kontrolować swoich zmian nastrojów. Więc zacząłem.. cóż, ciąć się. – Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy chłopak podciągnął rękaw swojej bluzki, a ten zobaczył wyblakłe blizny, które zakrywały całe przedramię.

\- Ale dlaczego-

\- Sądzę że lubiłem to uczucie. To było coś, co mogłem kontrolować, a czasami to była jedyna rzecz, która mnie uspokoiła. Nie miałem nikogo jak Liam, Harry. Byli przy mnie tylko ludzi, którzy nie rozumieli, dlaczego nagle ze szczęśliwego chłopaka przemieniałem się we wściekłego lub smutnego. Po prostu tego nie pojmowali – wyjaśnił Zayn.

\- Czy to bolało? – zapytał delikatnie, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czasami. Na początku tak, ale potem przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. To trochę sadystyczne, ale chyba lubiłem widok krwi. To przypominało mi, że też jestem człowiekiem i że mogę też popełniać błędy, nawet jeśli jestem otoczony rodziną, która dąży do perfekcji.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz – wymamrotał. – Ale co miał na myśli Liam, mówiąc o nawrocie?

\- Nadal ciąłem się, kiedy tu przyszedłem. Byłem uzależniony od tego, a nagle nie mogłem już tego robić. Nie było tu żądnych ostrych rzeczy. Więc byłem wściekły przez cały czas, nie przez to, że mnie tu wsadzili, a przez to, że nie mogłem się ciąć. Liam zrozumiał to, kiedy przyłapał mnie, jak próbowałem rozciąć skórę paznokciami i zobaczył blizny. Więc pomógł mi z tym. Było ciężko, to na pewno. Gdybym tutaj nie trafił, prawdopodobnie wróciłbym do tego nawet z jego pomocą, ale właściwie nie miałem wyboru i musiałem pozostać czysty – dokończył Zayn, a Harry spojrzał na podłogę. Wydawało się, że coraz bardziej poznaje te czwórkę i odkrywa rzeczy, których nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

\- Ale teraz już jest dobrze, prawda? – zapytał.

\- Jest lepiej, tak. Czasami mam ochotę zrobić to ponownie, ale jest to słabsze niż wcześniej. Próbuję wtedy się rozkojarzyć i chęć odchodzi. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia… – wymamrotał.

\- Jak mogłeś wiedzieć? Może tego nie wiesz Harry, ale wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy bardzo dobrzy w ukrywaniu rzeczy. Musimy, aby przetrwać w tym miejscu. Zapamiętaj to – powiedział poważnie Zayn, a Harry przełknął ciężko i skinął głową. – To nie jest miejsce, gdzie możesz pobiec do mamusi. Zjedzą cię żywcem, jeśli odpuścisz choć na jedną sekundę i pokażesz im swoje słabości. Po prostu, zaufaj mi; nie chcesz żeby to się stało.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry zastanawiał się nad słowami Zayna przez kolejny tydzień. Co było jego słabością? Prawdopodobnie była to ciągła chęć wydostania się z tego miejsca, dręcząca jego podświadomość. Może był to fakt, że wiedział, iż nie jest tak właściwie szalony, ale potajemnie bał się, że taki się stanie. Ale gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w sobie, ta część jego, która ukazywała się w tylko w ciemności nocy, wiedziała, co było jego prawdziwą słabością.

Louis.  
Kiedy leżał skulony na łóżku, starając się zasnąć pod zbyt cienką pościelą, dużo myślał o Louisie. Mógł zamknąć oczy i praktycznie nakreślić jego rysy i każdą zmarszczkę twarzy. Wiedział, co mówić, kiedy przemieniał się w inną osobowość. Wiedział, kiedy ściskać go, a kiedy usiąść obok tak, że jedynie ich ramiona się ze sobą stykały.

To było dla niego raczej dziwne. Nigdy nie był z kimś tak blisko. Oczywiście, spotykał się z ludźmi, ale nigdy nie pozostał przy kimś tak długo. Naturalnie, w tym miejscu nie było innego wyjścia, ale nawet to było inne. Wcześniej nudził się ludźmi i szybko kończył z nimi znajomość, jak zwyczajny łamacz serc. Ale gdy był z Louisem nigdy taka myśl nie pojawiła się w jego głowie. 

Louis był dla niego zagadką. Nigdy nie był pewny, co zrobi i to było takie inne niż przy kimkolwiek kogo spotkał w życiu. Dorastał wśród sztywnych ludzi. Wszystko co powinien zrobić w życiu było już ustalone, jakby ktoś napisał to w książce. Powinien znaleźć nudną dziewczynę z dużą ilością pieniędzy, ożenić się z nią, mieć trójkę lub więcej dzieci i umrzeć jako sztywny, stary mężczyzna z niczym oprócz pieniędzy, a jeśli był szczęściarzem, ze sławnym nazwiskiem, które zapamiętają inni. Teraz nikt nie oczekiwał, że wróci i podąży śladami przodków. Jego opinia była nadszarpnięta i właściwie cieszył się z tego. To oznaczało, że może zrobić ze swoim życiem, co chce. Jeżeli się stąd wydostanie, oczywiście. 

Nadal nawiedzały go myśli o ucieczce. Zachowywał się, jakby była to już przeszłość, ale to nieprawda. Część niego nadal obserwowała i kalkulowała. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwsza próba było lekkomyślna i cóż, gorzko za to zapłacił. Teraz powoli wymyślał plan. Wszystko miał rozplanowane, a żeby zwiększyć szanse, poznawał osobowości wszystkich sanitariuszy i ochroniarzy. Znał plan szpitala z przodu i na tyłach, a przynajmniej wiedział, jak się stąd wydostać. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzili na ogród, rozglądał się dookoła, szukając miejsc do ukrycia się. Był prawie jak człowiek na pustyni, szukający wody. Musiał jednak na jakiś czas odmówić sobie robienia czegokolwiek, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Siedział tera z chłopakami. Niall w końcu zachowywał się normalnie, lecz nadal nie mówił zbyt wiele. Zayn był zaczytany w książce, a Liam bawił się jego włosami. Na zewnątrz padało, a dźwięk kropi uderzających o okna i parapety był raczej kojący. Oczy Harry’ego powoli się zamykały, kiedy poczuł palec na swoim boku.

\- Spadasz na mnie Styles? – Louis spojrzał na niego z małym uśmieszkiem, więc poprawił się na zniszczonej kanapie.

\- Może - wymamrotał i zamknął oczy, a Louis wtulił się w jego bok. To było miłe. Właściwie naprawdę miłe. Prawie odpływał, kiedy nagle poczuł, że coś spada na jego czoło. Był pomiędzy jawą a snem. Wytarł głowę, ale potem znów to poczuł. Otworzył oczy w momencie, gdy kolejna kropla wody spadła na niego, przez co spiął się i zamarł.

Kap, kap, kap…kap

Kap, kap, kap…kap

Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem, Harry. Nie myśl, że nie widzę, jak patrzysz na Louisa. Nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz. Umrzesz w tym miejscu i będziesz mój na zawsze.

Kap, kap, kap…kap

Kap, kap, kap…kap

\- Harry! Harry, ocknij się! – Poczuł, że ktoś nim trzęsie. Wziął głęboki haust powietrza, a widok przed jego oczyma w końcu powrócił. Czuł, że jego ciało się trzęsie, a ręce są zaciśnięte w pięści przy jego boku.

\- Co…? – zapytał, a jego oczy przepełniły się zdezorientowaniem i strachem.

\- Zamyśliłeś się i zacząłeś mocno trząść, a potem zbladłeś, wyglądałeś jak ściana. – Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wytarł wodę ze swojego czoła, spoglądając na przeciekający sufit. Louis podążył za jego wzrokiem, tak jak pozostała reszta przyjaciół.

\- Oh cholera, Harry. Chodź tu – wymamrotał Louis i mocno go przytulił, co Harry od razu odwzajemnił.

\- Miałem migawkę z przeszłości, prawda? – mruknął. Louis puścił go, aby na niego spojrzeć i skinął szczerze głową. Boże. Naprawdę był zniszczony, prawda? Czy już nigdy nie będzie mogła na niego spaść kropla bez wspomnień z paskudnego pokoju z groteskowym Cowellem, którego widział w snach? – Jestem zniszczony – wyszeptał tak cicho, że nie był pewny, czy Louis go usłyszał.

\- Nie. Nawet nie jest ci do tego blisko. Spójrz na mnie – powiedział ostro Louis, więc podniósł powoli głowę i co go zaskoczyło, zobaczył ogień w niebieskich tęczówkach. Zastanawiał się, czy nie przedostaje się przez nie Tom. – Jesteś prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy z nas, okej?

\- Nie, nie jestem. Jestem słaby –wymamrotał i odwrócił wzrok. – Miałem migawkę przez cholerną kroplę wody – powiedział gorzko.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie – powtórzył Louis. Westchnął głośno i posłusznie podniósł głowę. – Byłeś torturowany, dobrze? Torturowany. Jeżeli to nie daje ci do tego prawa, to nie wiem co mogłoby. Ale kogo obchodzi, że to tylko woda? To nic w porównaniu do tego, co dzieje się ze mną. – Louis posłał mu mały uśmieszek.

\- Wszystko z tobą dobrze Louis – wyszeptał.

\- Oh naprawdę? A może powiesz to Willowi. Albo Tomowi?

\- Nie możesz nic na to poradzić – wyszeptał, a Louis uniósł brew.

\- A ty możesz coś zrobić ze strachem przed wodą? – westchnął na to i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chciałbym to zmienić – powiedział.

\- Dobrze. Dobrze, zmieńmy to. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Jeżeli ześwirujesz, pomogę ci i nie odejdę, dobrze? Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj szaleni. – Louis posłał mu cierpki uśmiech, a Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Dziękuję Louis – wymamrotał, a Louis rozpromienił się.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Utknęliśmy tu razem, wiesz? I Harry? – zapytał z wahaniem Louis.

\- Tak?

\- Jestem…cóż, to trochę samolubne, ale naprawdę cieszę się, że tu trafiłeś. Nawet jeśli nie chcesz tu być. – Louis spuścił głowę, a Harry poczuł, że mięknie.

\- Wiem, że to nie najlepsze okoliczności, ale też cieszę się, że tutaj trafiłem – powiedział łagodnie, a Louis podniósł wzrok na te słowa.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Ale nie sądzę, że przeżyłbym tutaj bez was. – Harry wzruszył ramionami

\- Wydawałeś się raczej zagubiony, kiedy pierwszy raz tu przyszedłeś – zachichotał Louis, a Harry uderzył żartobliwie jego ramię.

\- Hej! Wsadzili mnie do psychiatryka, co miałem niby myśleć?! – zaśmiał się, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Może powinieneś jak szalony? – Louis zaśmiał się, a usta Harry’ego pozostały otwarte. – Żartowałem Harry! Jezu. – Zachichotał ponownie i mrugną do bruneta, który jedynie pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. 

\- Cios poniżej pasa. Nawet jak na ciebie – droczył się Harry i wstał, aby przenieść się na drugą kanapę, na którą nie kapie woda. Louis oczywiście poszedł za nim i skulił się obok niego.

\- Harry? – mruknął po chwili Louis.

\- Tak?

\- Nie będziesz chciał znowu stąd uciec, prawda? – Zamarł na te słowa.

\- Nie Lou, nie zamierzam – powiedział zaskakująco pewnie.

\- Dobrze. – Louis wtulił się w jego ramię. – Bo nie sądzę, że mógłbym przetrwać bez ciebie.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

Oh tak, Louis zdecydowanie był jego słabością. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry zaczął być ostrożny. Od prawie czterech tygodni nic się nie wydarzyło. Oczywiście nic niezwykłego. Niall hiperwnetylował tylko kilka razy, kiedy dostawali inne ubrania, ponieważ zaczynało być zimno. A Louis naprawdę posmutniał jedynie, gdy dowiedział się, że tydzień temu były urodziny jego siostry i martwiło go to, że nie może z nią być w tym czasie.

Było prawie zbyt idealnie.  
Obudził się kolejnego ranka, a całe miejsce szumiało energią. Wydostał się z łóżka, a jego wzrok nadal był zamazany, kiedy wszedł na stołówkę. Poprawił bluzę na sobie, kiedy czekał w kolejce z resztą chłopaków, nie mówiąc nic do nich, ponieważ w połowie jeszcze spał. Ale to było dziwne, wszyscy wydawali się być naprawdę rozbudzeni.

\- Hej Louis, czemu wszyscy są tak… wkurzająco rozbudzeni? – wymamrotał Harry do chłopaka, który stał przed nim w kolejce.

\- Bo tak Harry! Dzisiaj jest dzień odwiedzin! – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Czekaj co? – odpowiedział, a Louis spojrzał na niego, komicznie przewracając oczami.

\- No wiesz, odwiedziny rodzin? Nigdy nie mówią nam tego wcześniej, ponieważ niektórzy pacjenci mogą się przedwcześnie nakręcić. Musiałeś być jeszcze w pokoju, kiedy to ogłosili. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, kiedy dostali swoje płatki i podeszli do stołu, gdzie siedziała reszta chłopaków.

\- Cóż, myślę że dla mnie to będzie po prostu normalny dzień – wymamrotał ostro, kiedy usiadł, a Zayn wyglądał tak samo kwaśno jak on. Liam i Niall wydawali się być podekscytowani, ale nikt nie mógł równać się Louisowi. Praktycznie podskakiwał w oczekiwaniu na swoje siostry. Nie na swoich rodziców, jedynie na rodzeństwo. Wydawało się, że żaden z nich nie ma zbyt dobrych kontaktów z rodzicami.

Całe śniadanie zeszło na monologu Louisa, który zastanawiał się, jak przebiegły urodziny Lottie i czy bliźniaczki urosły (co według Liama było oczywiste, ponieważ są młode, a małe dzieci rosną szybko), a Harry próbował ze względu na Louisa grać szczęśliwego, nie chcąc psuć mu tego radosnego dnia.

Skończył siedząc obok Zayna na kanapie, który był tak samo markotny, jak on przez całe śniadanie.

\- Ty też się nie cieszysz? – Harry trącił łokciem jego ramię.

\- Nikt do mnie nie przychodzi – wymamrotał Zayn, a Liam ścisnął dłonią jego kolano.

\- Cóż, więc jest nas dwoje – powiedział łagodnie Harry, a Zayn zatrzymał przez chwilę na nim wzrok, po czym odwrócił się. Liam zaczął coś mówić, ale Harry słyszał tylko wyrywki. Mówił o tym, że mają pamiętać na czym to wszystko polega. Będą wzywani, kiedy ktoś z ich rodziny się pojawi, a oni będą mogli się z nimi spotkać. Reszta grupy będzie mogła ich zobaczyć, tylko wtedy gdy odwiedzający się na to zgodzą. A Louis szybko dodał, że dziewczynki z pewnością pozwolą im spotkać się z nimi.

\- Louis Tomlinson? – zawołał jeden z sanitariuszy, a Louis podskoczył z radością. Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy obserwował jak szczęśliwy chłopak wychodzi. Cieszył się z jego powodu, naprawdę. Louis wspominał o swoich czterech siostrach częściej niż ktokolwiek inny. Trochę smutne było to, że nie mógł widywać ich częściej, biorąc pod uwagę, że dziewczynki były światełkiem w jego życiu.

\- Spotkaliście je? – Harry spojrzał na resztę chłopaków. Niall bawił się nerwowo rąbkiem koszulki, Liam czyścił paznokcie, a Zayn leżał jedynie na kanapie.

\- Nie, nikt z nas ich nie widział – wymamrotał Zayn. Byłoby miło zobaczyć dziewczynki, po tym jak wiele o nich słyszał.

\- Liam Payne i Niall Horan! – zawołał ponownie sanitariusz. Niall usiadł prosto, a Liam pomógł mu wstać i po chwili oboje szli do wyjścia.

\- I zostaliśmy we dwójkę – mruknął Zayn, a Harry posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać? Dlaczego nikt do ciebie nie przychodzi? – zapytał po chwili, przełamując ciszę pomiędzy nimi. Zayn poruszył się, po czym usiadł prosto na kanapie.

\- Bo mnie nienawidzą – powiedział z kwaśną miną, kiedy odwrócił się do chłopaka. – Gdybym był na ich miejscu, też bym się nienawidził. – Zayn przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na dłonie. – Byłem wrakiem, nie dało się mnie kontrolować. Nienawidziłem świata i wszystkiego na nim, nawet moich sióstr i mamy, które były dla mnie cudowne, gdy kazałem im odejść. Któregoś dnia po prostu to było dla nich za dużo. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Zacząłem szaleć i przez przypadek uderzyłem moją mamę, a potem zszedłem na ziemie. Boże… – przerwał, a Harry wstrzymał oddech. – To jej spojrzenie. Wiem, że to była kropla, która przepełniła kielich. Nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić. Chciałbym, żeby teraz przyszły i zobaczyły jak bardzo się zmieniłem. Ale nie zrobiły tego przez całe pięć lat – zakończył Zayn.

\- Ja… ja przyk.. – próbował powiedzieć, ale Zayn mu przerwał.

\- Niech ci nie będzie – odparł Zayn. – To moja wina, wiem o tym. Teraz twoja kolej, jaka jest twoja historia? Twoi rodzice naprawdę nienawidzą cię bez powodu? – Zayn zmienił temat, a Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Właściwie tak. To dlatego, nie oczekuję, że ktoś przyjdzie…

\- Harry Styles! – warknął sanitariusz, a głowa loczka podniosła się na dźwięk jego imienia. Co do cholery? Ktoś naprawdę przyszedł go odwiedzić? Spojrzał w zdezorientowaniu na Zayna, ale ten tylko popchnął go w stronę drzwi. Poczłapał się tam i spojrzał do tyłu, a Zayn popędził go rękoma, więc odwrócił się do sanitariusza i prawie jęknął.

\- Ktoś przyszedł cię odwiedzić, Harry! Czy to nie wspaniałe? – Smiley uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Tak, jestem zachwycony – odparł słodkim głosem, a Smiley na szczęście nie zauważył jego sarkazmu.

\- Oh to jeden z moich ulubionych dni! Wszyscy są tacy szczęśliwi – mruknął Smiley, a Harry musiał zwalczyć chęć zwymiotowania. – Jesteśmy! Daj znać mi albo innemu sanitariuszowi, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. – Smiley mrugnął do niego. Naprawdę mrugnął.

\- Er dziękuję – powiedział, po czym prześlizgnął się pomiędzy ochroniarzami i wszedł do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało prawie jak pokój do przesłuchać. To była bardziej jasna strona szpitala, nic nie przypominało tych ciemnych pokoi do tortur, które widział. Odwrócił się w stronę osoby, która go odwiedziła, a jego serce zamarło. – Nick! – uśmiechnął się radośnie i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Harry! Oh, tak dobrze cię widzieć. – Nick przytulił go mocno. Harry puścił go po chwili i oboje usiedli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie. Nick Grimshaw był jego najlepszym przyjacielem spoza tego miejsca. Był także człowiekiem z wyższych sfer, ale nie tak wysokich jak rodzina Harry’ego. Wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i zostali najlepszymi kumplami, nie zauważając różnicy wieku pomiędzy nimi.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał Harry. Nadal był zszokowany, a Nick rozglądał się uważnie, po czym wstał i zamknął drzwi od pokoju.

\- Chyba raczej, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał poważnie Nick, kiedy ponownie usiadł.

\- Boże Nick, tu jest okropnie. Miałem terapię szokową i tą okropną rzecz zwaną torturą wodną, kiedy cały czas puszczają krople wody na twoje czoło i… – przełknął głośno, zamykając oczy i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wziął głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić, po czym otworzył oczy i zobaczył smutny wyraz twarzy Nicka.

\- Oh Harry… – wyszeptał Nick. Wstał i otoczył ciasno jego ciało. Harry zarzucił ręce na talię Nicka i przyległ mocno do jego ciała. – Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam – wymamrotał Nick. Puścił chłopaka i ustawił swoje krzesło obok niego.

\- Dlaczego, to nie twoja wina – odpowiedział gorzko Harry. – To nie ty mnie tu wsadziłeś. – Nick przygryzł nerwowo wargę.

\- Słuchaj Harry, to nie potrwa długo. Jestem tu, żeby pomóc ci uciec – wyszeptał Nick, nadal patrząc ostrożnie na drzwi.

\- Już tego próbowałem Nick, nie wypaliło – wysyczał.

\- Tak, ale dlatego, że nie byłeś przygotowany. Przyniosłem ci mapę tego miejsca i rozkład godzinowy. Napisałem do nich kilka listów, udając, że jestem architektem, którego zna moja rodzina. Uciekniesz stąd, dobrze? Nawet założyłem ci konto, żebyś miał pieniądze, kiedy stąd wyjdziesz – wyjaśnił Nick.

\- Zrobiłeś to dla mnie? – odetchnął.

\- Oczywiście Harry! Jesteś dla mnie jak syn, którego nigdy nie miałem i przyjacielem w tym samym czasie. – Nick uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ale… nie mogę opuścić moich przyjaciół. Nie przetrwają beze mnie. Jeden chłopak, Niall, prawdopodobnie nie jadłby przez miesiące, Liam miałby ogromne ataki paniki, Zayn nie mógłby się uspokoić, a Louis… – zamarł na to. – Nie, nie mogę opuścić Louisa – powiedział poważnie. – Nigdzie nie idę, chyba że oni pójdą ze mną.

\- Ale Harry, wyciągnięcie stąd jednej osoby jest trudne, a co dopiero pięciu. Daj spokój.

\- Nie Nick. Jeżeli ja ucieknę, to oni też. Nie możesz przekupić jakichś ochroniarzy czy coś? – powiedział zimno Harry.

\- To nie takie proste. Ten doktor Cowell ma ich pod kluczem prawie tak samo, jak pacjentów – westchnął Nick, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach, kiedy usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. – Dobra, w porządku. Przyprowadź też twoich przyjaciół, ale bądź ostrożny, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, że będę Nick! – złagodniał, kiedy wstali. Nick przekazał mu papiery, a ten schował je w spodnie. Uścisnęli się mocno na pożegnanie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a Smiley wychylił głowę.

\- Koniec czasuuuuu! Chodź Harry – powiedział radośnie. Harry pokiwał Nickowi na pożegnanie i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jeszcze przyjdzie go odwiedzić. Trzymał głowę w górze, kiedy weszli do salonu, gdzie czekała na niego pozostała czwórka. Uśmiechnął się radośnie do nich i słuchał, jak Louis opowiadał o krótkiej wizycie dziewczynek. Słuchał historii Liama o jego rodzicach, którzy cieszyli się, że wreszcie mogą go zobaczyć i oczywiście Nialla, którego matka była naprawdę szczęśliwa, widząc go ponownie mówiącego.

A on wspomniał tylko o odwiedzinach starego przyjaciela. Nie odważył się powiedzieć o papierach, które ma schowane pod ubraniami.

I nie odważył się powiedzieć, że znowu planuje ucieczkę, tym razem na poważnie.


	13. Chapter 13

Umysł Harry’ego nie chciał się zamknąć. Próbował zasnąć, naprawdę, ale myśli ciągle napływały do jego głowy. Sprawił, że świeczka przy jego łóżku wypaliła się prawie w całości. Nie mieli prądu w swoich celach (oh wybaczcie, pokojach), a to sprawiłoby, że wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Pochylał się nad mapami, które dał mu Nick. Był to ogromny stos osobnych harmonogramów dla różnych obszarów wielkiego psychiatryka.

Skończył prawie je czytać, kiedy usłyszał gwizdek, który sygnalizował, że pacjenci mają się obudzić. Zamarł i szybko schował papiery do małego schowka, dzięki luźnym cegłom, które znalazł. Klucz także tam wylądował, a zaraz później wskoczył do łóżka, aby udawać, że właśnie dopiero się obudził.

\- Dobry Harry! – powitał go jak zwykle Smiley. Harry tylko jęknął i zmrużył oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Nie tak powinieneś witać nowy dzień! – dodał za bardzo radośnie.  
\- Ale zawsze tak to robię – wymamrotał do siebie, kiedy ominął Smiley’a i dołączył do chłopców na stołówce. Louis nadal przeżywał spotkanie z siostrami, a nawet Niall był bardziej gadatliwy tego dnia, jedynie Zayn milczał przez cały posiłek, nie chcąc psuć humoru innym. Złapał jego spojrzenie, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia swojego bekonu.

\- Hej, kto to? – wypalił i wskazał na dziewczynę, której Harry wcześniej nie widział. Była chuda i rozglądała się zdezorientowana po pokoju. Skojarzyła mu się z nim samym pierwszego dnia w tym miejscu.

\- Nie wiem, musi być nowa – powiedział Liam. Rzadko można było zobaczyć tu dziewczynę, w całej ich części było ich co najwyżej pięć. Może rodzice woleli nie wysyłać swoich córek do psychiatryka, albo pracownicy wywnioskowali, że dziewczyny nie potrzebują, aż tak dużej uwagi ochrony, jak chłopacy. Dziewczyna zauważyła ich spojrzenie i podeszła do ich stolika.

\- Cześć – powiedziała łagodnie i teraz Harry zobaczył, jak naprawdę jest chuda. Widział takie kobiety w wyższych sferach, ale te często mdlały, bo odmawiały sobie jedzenia, żeby utrzymać figurę.

\- Hej! – Liam uśmiechnął się do niej. – Jesteś tu nowa?

\- Tak, przyszłam wczoraj wieczorem – powiedziała.

\- Więc proszę, usiądź z nami, jeśli chcesz. Jestem Liam, to Zayn, Niall, Louis i Harry – odparł grzecznie Liam, kiedy przedstawiał chłopaków.

\- Jestem Cher – powiedziała prawie szeptem. Usiadła obok Harry’ego, który spojrzał na jej nieistniejący talerz jedzenia.

\- Możesz wziąć jakieś jedzenie, jeśli chcesz – powiedział, a ona zamarła na chwilę, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

\- Oh nie, nie jestem głodna.

\- Jak chcesz.

*

Cher szybko wkręciła się do ich grupy i to było dziwne mieć jeszcze dodatkową osobę. Była głośna i niedojrzała, a Niall czasami mocno ściskał ramię Harry’ego, kiedy mówiła. Ale nieważne co się działo, nie chciała odejść.

Harry czuł się dziwnie, nie mógł zrelaksować się wśród chłopaków. Zauważył, że po raz pierwszy stresuje się sprawą, która krążyła po jego myślach i faktem, że Cher nie będzie chciała zostawić go samego. Z wszystkich chłopaków jego trzymała się najbliżej.

\- Harry, usiądziesz koło mnie? - Cher zrobiła minę szczeniaczka, a Harry tylko westchnął.

\- Chciałem usiąść obok Louisa – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. W myślach nienawidził Liama przez to, że był tak miłą duszą i zaprosił ją, aby do nich dołączyła.

\- Ale lepiej się czuję, kiedy jesteś obok mnie. Może usiądziesz pomiędzy nami? – Uśmiechnęła się słodko do obu i wiedzieli, że nie mogą się z tym kłócić. Łatwiej było po prostu się zgodzić, bo inaczej pojawiał się w niej diabeł. Louis westchnął i podniósł się, aby usiąść na końcu kanapy z Harrym pomiędzy nimi. Cher otoczyła ręką jego ramię i pochyliła się w jego stronę. – Widzisz, czyż nie jest miło? – Uśmiechnęła się. Harry próbował wydostać się z jej uścisku, ale jej ręce były jak imadło.

Harry czuł, że Louis spina się obok niego. Wiedział, że jej nienawidzi. Dziewczyna zawsze posyłała mu zdegustowane spojrzenie, kiedy powiedział coś, z czym się nie zgadzała. Częściej przemieniał się też w Willa ostatnimi czasy.

\- Cher… – poruszył ustami, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dużymi oczami i z wydętą wargą.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. Czemu mnie nie lubisz? – Zmarszczyła brwi, a chłopak odsunął się od niej.

\- Bo tak… – wypalił, a ona zmrużyła oczy.

\- Odpowiedz mi – wysyczała.

\- Cher, poważnie, uspokój się – próbował Harry, ale było za późno. Spoliczkowała go, przez co został popchnięty na Louisa. Nagle chłopaka nie było już przy nim i Harry upadł na plecy, kiedy Louis praktycznie wszedł na niego, próbując dostać się do Cher, a jego ręce zaciśnięte były w pieści.

\- Nie waż się nawet tak do niego mówić – krzyknął Louis. Harry wydostał się spod Louisa, który teraz przybliżał się do krzyczącej ze strachu Cher.

\- Louis nie! – krzyknął i chwycił go, aby zatrzymać chłopaka przed dosięgnięciem Cher. Louis syczał i pluł jak kot, a reszta chłopców ruszyła, aby go uspokoić, ale było za późno. Sanitariusze już biegli w ich stronę.

\- Louis proszę! – błagał Harry, trzymając mocno chłopaka. Może gdy go zatrzyma, sanitariusze odpuszczą. Louis obrócił się do niego, a jego wzrok ciskał ogniem, ale kiedy zobaczył minę Harry’ego rozszerzył nerwowo oczy.

\- Harry? – zapytał prawdziwy Louis zaraz przed tym jak igła ukłuła jego szyję, a Harry wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

\- Nie, nie możecie go zabrać! – krzyczał na sanitariuszy, chwytając ich ręce. Jeden z nich skinął głową do drugiego i zanim zdążył się zorientować, poczuł prawie znajome ukłucie bólu, a potem nastała ciemność.

*

Obudził się przywiązany ponownie do krzesła. To było prawie komicznie, jakby spodziewał się tego. Jeżeli krzyczysz, wrzeszczysz lub próbujesz uratować kogoś innego, zostajesz ukarany. Przełknął ciężko, gdy zamrugał oczami, przystosowując się do światła. Zmrużył oczy i sapnął, widząc horror rozgrywający się przed nim.

\- Louis! – pisnął, kiedy chłopak poruszył się na swoim krześle. Harry musiał przygryźć wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać. O boże, nie. Wiedział, dlaczego są razem w jednym pokoju. Louis wymamrotał coś i powoli otworzył oczy.

\- Harry? – wydusił z siebie, nadal budząc się z narkotykowego snu.

\- O boże, Louis, ja… – zaczął.

\- Oh dobrze! Oboje się obudziliście. Wybornie. – usłyszał znajomy głos, kiedy Louis natychmiast przemienił się w Willa. Łamało mu się serce, widząc jak chłopak próbuje uciec od Cowella, kiedy ten wszedł do pokoju. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich, potrząsając głową z rozczarowaniem. – Oboje byliście bardzo niegrzeczni, rozczarowałem się wami, Harry, tobą szczególnie. Nie nauczyłeś się niczego ostatnio? – Cowell zmarszczył brwi. Harry jedynie spojrzał na niego, a Louis zaczął się trząść.

\- Widzę, że zauważyłeś naszego dzisiejszego gościa. Widzisz, jestem wielkim wyznawcą tego, żeby używać terapii szokowej, tylko jeśli to potrzebne. To dlatego, Louis dzisiaj przez to przejdzie. Jako ostrzeżenie dla was obojga. – Cowell uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, a potem ponownie na Cowella.

\- Nie – wyszeptał.

\- O co chodzi Harry? Nie usłyszałem. – Cowell odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Powiedziałem nie. Wolałbym, żebyśmy oboje dostali wstrząsy – powiedział silniejszym głosem, ale mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Oh Harry, ty głupiutki chłopcze. To kara dla ciebie, nie ty będziesz decydował na czym ona będzie polegać. – Potrząsnął głową i skinął głową do jednego z sanitariuszy, stojącego za krzesłem Louisa.

\- Louis, przykro mi – krzyknął, po czym maszyna została włączona, a chłopak zobaczył ból Louisa. Jego twarz zmarszczyła się, a całe ciało szarpało się przez prąd przechodzący w jego ciele. Harry próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale Cowell chwycił jego głowę i zmusił do oglądania.

\- Nie Harry, nie odwracaj się. Widzisz co twoja głupota narobiła? Co ten biedny Louis tobie zrobił? – wyszeptał Cowell do jego ucha. Mężczyzna skinął do sanitariusza i maszyna zatrzymała się, pozostawiając Louisa ze łzami na policzkach.

\- Oh Louis. nienawidzisz Harry’ego? – zapytał Cowell ze współczuciem.

\- N-nie – wymamrotał, a Harry wiedział, że to nadal był Will.

\- Naprawdę? Czas na większe natężenie w takim razie. – Cowell uśmiechnął się diabelsko. Czysta wściekłość przeszła przez jego ciało, kiedy Louis ponownie dostał wstrząs. Mógł usłyszeć jego krzyk bólu, kiedy Cowell cieszył się jak dziecko.

\- Odkąd tu przyszedłeś, wszyscy ci chłopcy wpadają w kłopoty. Jak się z tym czujesz? Radzili sobie tak dobrze, zanim tu się zjawiłeś. To wszystko twoja wina, wiesz to. Jesteś okropną osobą. Zobacz co musi przeżywać Louis. I to wszystko przez ciebie. – Cowell wyszeptał to do jego ucha. Nawet jeśli nie chciał go słuchać, gdzieś głęboko w sobie, wiedział że to prawda. To on był powodem, przez który Louis naskoczył na Cher. Gdyby nie było go w pobliżu, Louis prawdopodobnie dobrze by sobie radził i nie musiałby przez to przechodzić.

I gdyby nie było go tutaj, Niall i Josh nie byliby skazani na tą okropną rzecz, która im się przydarzyła. Niall nadal nie może spojrzeć na Josha i trzęsie się, kiedy mężczyzna jest w tym samym pokoju co on. A Liam nie miałby ataku paniki na samym początku, więc on i Zayn nie zniknęliby na tak długo.

To wszystko było jego winą. Słyszał jak Louis płacze, kiedy prąd wyłączył się i poczuł, że łzy spływają po jego policzkach. Żaden z nich nie zasługiwał na to.

\- Myślę, że na dziś to koniec- powiedział Cowell łagodnym tonem i pozostawił dwójkę samą. Harry nie podniósł głowy, zamiast tego zacisnął oczy i modlił się, aby sen lub coś innego zabrał emocjonalny ból. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Louisa. Nie chciał widzieć zranienia i bólu w jego oczach.

\- Harry? – zapytał słabo Louis.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Louis – wyszeptał, kiedy łzy nadal spływały po jego policzkach.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry wracał sam do salonu, podczas kiedy nieprzytomny z bólu został zabrany, za co Harry był wdzięczny, ponieważ nie miałby odwagi nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy, widząc jaki ból spowodował. Ale teraz Louis był w błogiej nieświadomości, a on sam czuł się jak całkowite gówno.

Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, spoglądając w górę tylko po to, aby sprawdzić, gdzie siedzą chłopcy i oczywiście znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu, co zawsze. Na szczęście, Cher nie było, ale Liam wyglądał, jakby próbował utrzymać Nialla w spokoju, a Zayn siedział, wpatrując się w okno.

\- Hej – powiedział łagodnie, kiedy podszedł, a wszyscy spojrzeli w górę, słysząc jego głos.  
\- Gdzie jest Louis? O boże, nie żyje. Jest martwy, a ja nawet się z nim nie pożegnałem. O boże, boże, o boże, co teraz zrobię?! – Niall zaczął hiperwentylować, kołysząc się wprzód i w tył. Harry poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, więc odwrócił się, aby zastać tam, co było zaskakujące, Zayna.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Zayn, a Harry westchnął.

\- Torturowali go. Torturowali go przeze mnie – powiedział, a jego głos załamał się na końcu i w końcu łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Ręce Zayna otoczyły mocno jego ciało, więc zaczął szlochać w jego koszulkę, mocząc materiał. – To wszystko moja wina. Wszystko, co wam się tu przydarzyło jest przeze mnie – powiedział przez łzy. Poczuł kolejną dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał przez załzawione oczy na Nialla oraz Liama przy nim.

\- To nie twoja wina Harry. Naprawdę - powiedział słodko Niall, a Harry zaczął jeszcze mocniej płakać, ponieważ to była jego wina. Wszystko. Wiedział, że nie powinien słuchać Cowella, ale on mówił tylko prawdę.

\- Ale to przeze mnie Josh wpadł w kłopoty – mruknął Harry, a Niall zamarł. – To mi dał klucz – jęknął z zażenowaniem, a blondyn odsunął się kilka kroków. – Widzisz? Jestem potworem! Powinniście mnie zostawić samego – westchnął.

\- Nie zostawimy cię Harry. Jesteś częścią nas i wątpię, żeby Louis na to pozwolił – powiedział Liam z małym uśmiechem. Niall nawet na niego nie spojrzał i prawdopodobnie zasługiwał na to.

\- Louis nie będzie chciał mnie widzieć po tym wszystkim – wymamrotał, na co Zayn prychnął.

\- Louis nie przetrwa bez ciebie – powiedział.

\- Nie widziałeś go. Nie widziałeś tego strachu i bólu. – Harry wzdrygnął się.

\- Wszyscy byliśmy torturowani, Harry, nawet Louis. Cholera, nawet Liam. A jeśli chcesz porozmawiać o bólu, to wyobraź sobie widzieć Liama, który ma atak paniki na twoich oczach, a ty nie możesz nic zrobić, bo jesteś przywiązany do cholernego krzesła. To jest ból – powiedział gorzko Zayn. Harry spojrzał na Liama, który miał teraz spuszczoną głowę przez to najwidoczniej bardzo bolesne wspomnienie. Harry przygryzł wargę i westchnął.

Naprawdę musiał się stąd wydostać. Nie było innej opcji. Pobyt tutaj oznaczał ból, przerażenie, a nawet śmierć. Ucieczka była jedyną formą nadziei na normalne życia. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić.

* 

Louis wrócił dwa dni później, a Harry był nerwowy, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka. Louis nie patrzył na niego, właściwie to na nikogo. Był w tym momencie Willem i to było w nim tak głęboko, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy prawdziwego Louisa.

\- Louis? – zapytał łagodnie, ale chłopak odskoczył do niego. Zayn tylko potrząsnął głową, a Liam poklepał jego kolano, posyłając mu spojrzenie mówiące „daj mu trochę czasu”, co było w porządku, naprawdę, Harry mógł to zrobić. Miał inne rzeczy do roboty w międzyczasie.

Umiał na pamięć plan tego miejsca do ostatniej kreski. Prawdopodobnie mógłby narysować szkic psychiatryka z zamkniętymi oczami, nawet stację pociągu. Znalazł sposób, w jaki mógłby wydostać się z pokoju i miał wszystko poukładane w głowie. Musiał tylko znaleźć sposób, żeby przekonać chłopaków, aby poszli z nim. Co było trudne same w sobie.

Dał Louisowi wolną przestrzeń przez kilka dni. Czuł jego spojrzenie na sobie, ale kiedy tylko podnosił głowę, chłopak odwracał wzrok, ale Harry nie pominął lekkiego różu, który zdobił jego policzki.

Niall nie rozmawiał z nim przez jakiś czas. W końcu znalazł moment, aby się z nim skonfrontować, kiedy Zayn spał na kanapie, a Liam i Louis grali w szachy. Obserwował blondyna chwilę przed tym, zanim podszedł do niego i opadł na kanapie naprzeciwko.

\- Niall, jesteś na mnie zły? – zapytał. Niall zawstydził się i odwrócił wzrok. – Niall to proste. Tak albo nie – powiedział łagodnie, a blondyn lekko kiwnął głową. – Powiesz mi dlaczego? – zapytał nadal spokojnym tonem. Niall pozostał cicho przez chwilę.

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Cóż, no może jestem, ale głównie jestem zły na Josha i nie chcę go nigdy więcej widzieć – powiedział prawie szeptem, tak delikatnie, że Harry musiał się wysilić, aby to usłyszeć.

\- To nie jest wina Josha, wiesz to? On naprawdę bardzo cię lubi Niall, to też jest dla niego trudne – powiedział Harry.

\- Ale zranił mnie – odparł blondyn po chwili, a Harry spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Nie chciał tego. Tak samo, jak ja nie chciałem zranić Louisa. To wszystko doktor Cowell – powiedział powoli.

\- Wiem, ja tylko..to było okropne, musiałem na kogoś zwalić winę – mruknął po krótkiej chwili. Harry przyzwyczaił się do przerw, które robił blondyn, gdy czuł się niekomfortowo. To jakby był zbyt przerażony tym, że powie coś, co zrani jego rozmówcę.

\- Rozumiem. Ale wybaczysz Joshowi, prawda? – zapytał.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem z nim porozmawiać, co? Ale…co jeśli on już mnie nie lubi i jest zły, że nie rozmawiałem z nim tak długo. I co jeśli nie chce mieć ze mną do czynienia i…

\- Niall, oddychaj. Zaufaj mi, chce cię znowu zobaczyć. Spogląda na ciebie za każdym razem, kiedy tutaj jest i wygląda na smutnego – przerwał mu. Niall spojrzał na niego z uroczą niewinnością.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – zapytał, a Harry skinął głową.

\- Właściwie, właśnie tu wszedł. – wskazał na Josha, który pomagał jakiemuś pacjentowi. Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się i przygryzł wargę. – Nie musisz rozmawiać z nim teraz, jeśli nie chcesz. Po prostu poczekaj, aż będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, dobrze? – zapewnił go.

\- J-ja chyba pójdę teraz z nim porozmawiać – odparł Niall po chwili patrzenia na mężczyznę. Harry obserwował go, kiedy powoli wstawał i szedł w stronę pielęgniarza, którego oczy rozjaśniły się, widząc blondyna.

\- To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony. – Usłyszał znajomy głos i odwrócił się powoli, jakby nie chciał wystraszyć tej osoby. Louis siedział obok niego i posyłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Czuję się źle, wiesz? Byłem tylko głosem, który Niall chciał usłyszeć. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Louis skinął, kiedy jego niebieskie oczy spojrzały na podłogę. Brunet nie chciał go popychać, nie chciał, aby Louis zostawił go ponownie i zdecydował, że będzie czekał. Szatyn przysunął się trochę bliżej.

Poczuł wzrok Louisa na sobie, więc spojrzał na niego. Chłopak posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Wszystko z nami dobrze? – zapytał łagodnie Louis, a Harry był szczerze zdziwiony. Czy Louis (tak jakby) przepraszał go?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Myślałem, że to ty jesteś na mnie zły. – Harry spuścił głowę, a Louis wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk. – Myślałem, że jesteś zły, bo musiałeś przechodzić przez to piekło przeze mnie – westchnął

\- Nie mam powodu, żeby cię obwiniać. Myślałem o tym trochę i tak, byłem na ciebie zły, ale to nie ty naskoczyłeś na tą diabelską Cher. Próbowałeś mnie uratować, więc powinienem ci podziękować. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie dostałbym gorszą karę – powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Ale…

\- Harry, zdecydowałem się też na coś, kiedy byłem w lecznicy – przerwał mu Louis. – Chcę uciec z tobą – powiedział łagodnym, ale także pewnym głosem.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Chcę z tobą uciec.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa w szoku. – Czekaj… co? – Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam dość bycia przerażonym przez cały czas. Jeśli masz jakiś plan, zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział łagodnie szatyn, rozglądając się szybko dookoła. Niall nadal rozmawiał z Joshem, który był pełen zachwytu przez obecność blondyna, podczas kiedy Zayn i Liam siedzieli na kanapie. Spojrzał ponownie w niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Właściwie mam plan, ale musimy przekonać jeszcze resztę chłopaków. Nie zamierzam odejść bez nich – powiedział nisko Harry.

\- Wiesz, że to nie będzie łatwe, prawda?

\- Wiem, ale musimy spróbować – westchnął.  
*

Harry zaczął od Zayna. Byli sami, podczas kiedy pozostała trójka poszła po jedzenie.

\- Zayn? – zapytał, a chłopak mruknął, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. Wziął to jako zachętę do kontynuowania. – Louis i ja chcemy uciec – powiedział cicho. Oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się, kiedy potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie Harry! Pamiętasz co się stało ostatnim razem? – syknął i o boże, Harry pamiętał. Nadal czasami słyszał dźwięk wody, kiedy dobrze się przysłuchał, ale nie obchodziło go to.

\- Tak, pamiętam, ale teraz mam plan. Pamiętasz kiedy ktoś mnie odwiedził? To był mój przyjaciel. Przyniósł mi mapy tego miejsca, znam je wzdłuż i wszerz. Uda nam się Zayn – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie będę brał udziału w twojej misji samobójczej, Harry – odparł Zayn i wstał, pozostawiając Harry’ego samego na kanapie. Powinien wiedzieć, czego oczekiwać od Zayna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ten chłopak nie jest zbyt za tym, aby spróbować uciec. Westchnął i oparł się plecami o sofę. Może Liam będzie bardziej chętny, aby usłyszeć to, co ma do powiedzenia.

*

\- Czekaj, chcesz to zrobić? Harry nie! Boże nie! Co ty do cholery w ogóle chcesz powiedzieć?! – wykrzyknął Liam, a Harry westchnął, zamykając oczy i pocierając czoło.

\- Liam, to proste. Mam już plan i wszystko przemyślane, co do każdej sekundy – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ten plan brzmi obiecująco, to nam się nie uda – powiedział stanowczym głosem Liam i Harry miał przeczucie, że chłopak przeszedł już przez coś takiego.

\- Liam, daj spokój, stary. Nic się nie stanie. Wiem, co zrobiłem źle ostatnim razem i to nie wydarzy się ponownie – prosił Harry, lecz Liam zesztywniał i szybko wstał.

\- Tak mówili wszyscy – wysyczał Liam i wyszedł, pozostawiając Harry’ego ponownie samego.

*

\- Hej Niall? – zapytał z wahaniem Harry. Humor blondyna bardzo się poprawił, odkąd porozmawiał z Joshem. Cieszył się, że udało mu się przekonać go do pogodzenia się z nim.

\- Tak Harry?

\- Ja uh… nie chcę żebyś ześwirował czy coś…- Niall zamarł na to, ale Harry ciągnął dalej. – ale Louis i ja chcemy uciec i chcemy wziąć cię z nami. – Poczuł jak Niall spina się jeszcze bardziej i drży ze strachu.

\- Nie – wyszeptał cicho, po czym zamknął oczy i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. – Nienienienienie.

\- Hej Niall, jest dobrze. – Harry dotknął lekko jego ramienia, lecz ten odsunął się szybko, a jego oczy rozbłysnęły czymś, co widział tylko, kiedy wspominał wcześniej Josha.

\- NIE HARRY – krzyknął Niall, wiec Harry spojrzał na sanitariuszy, którzy teraz przyglądali się im z zainteresowaniem.

\- Niall cii, jest w porządku, zapomnij o tym. Jest dobrze, okej? – Harry próbował go uspokoić i w końcu blondyn poddał się, a po chwili odszedł, pozostawiając bruneta. Wydał z siebie głośny jęk i zamknął oczy, opierając się o kanapę. Co musiało się stać, żeby chłopcy w końcu zrozumieli, że nie mogę tu dłużej zostać?

*

Niestety ta rzecz nadeszła tydzień później. Plan Harry’ego został zapomniany przez resztę chłopców i wszystko wróciło do normalności, przynajmniej na tyle, ile to możliwe w psychiatryku.

Rozmawiali jak zwykle o różnych rzeczach, kiedy Liam nagle zamarł.

\- Zayn. Jaki dzisiaj jest dzień? – zapytał przerażonym głosem.

\- Jest szesnasty lutego…cholera – powiedział Zayn. – Liam, kochanie zostań tu ze mną. Jest dobrze. – Chłopak szybko otoczył ramionami Liama, kiedy ten stał się blady tak jak ostatnim razem, kiedy miał atak paniki.

\- Louis, co się dzieje? – wyszeptał trochę przerażony. Widział już wcześniej ataki paniki, ale po pierwsze, to nadal było przerażające, a po drugie, nie miał pojęcia, co do tego doprowadziło.

\- Trzy lata temu tego dnia, przyjaciel Liama, Andy miał terapię szokową razem z Liamem. Nie pamiętam już dlaczego, ale Andy tak bardzo sprzeciwiał się, że wstrzyknęli mu insulinę i… on nie uh…nie przeżył, a Liam to wszystko widział – wyjaśnił cicho. – Ma zawsze tego dnia atak paniki – dokończył Louis, a Harry spojrzał na chłopaka ze współczuciem i zmartwieniem.

Liam był przytulony do klatki piersiowej Zayna. Ciężko oddychał, a jego załzawione oczy nadal były szeroko otwarte. Harry słyszał, jak ciemnowłosy szepcze mu pokrzepiające słowa i na szczęście sanitariusze zdawali się nie zauważyć tego, co się dzieje. Przynajmniej dopóki Liam nie zaczął krzyczeć.

\- ANDY! – wrzasnął Liam. Zayn próbował zakryć mu usta ręką, ale to nic nie dało. Było za późno. Sanitariusze podbiegli w pośpiechu, kiedy Liam trząsł się i wydawał z siebie bolesne dźwięki.

\- Liam proszę! – błagał Zayn. Sanitariusze podeszli do nich i odciągnęli brutalnie Liama. Ciemne oczy Zayna przepełniły się złością i Louis doskoczył do niego, aby go uspokoić, co po chwili zrobił także Harry, lecz ciemnowłosy chłopak wyrwał się z ich uścisku i dobiegł do Liama. Sanitariusz złapał go i wstrzyknął mu środek ze strzykawki, aby nie zrobił więcej szkód. Oczy Nialla rozszerzyły się w strachu i chłopak ukrył się za Harrym, kiedy Zayn uparł na podłogę. Liam płakał i krzyczał imię Zayna zaraz po czym także i jego ukłuła igła ze strzykawki.

Niall załkał i schował twarz w ciało Harry’ego, a ten trzymał go mocno. Cała trójka stała oniemiała przez scenę, której właśnie doświadczyli.

*

Wrócili do Harry’ego, Louisa i Nialla trzeciego dnia, lecz oboje wyglądali okropnie. Bez tłumaczeń, co im się przydarzyło, usiedli obok chłopców na kanapie.

\- Wchodzimy w to – powiedział prosto z mostu Zayn. Jego głos był ochrypły, jakby krzyczał przez długi czas i znając to miejsce, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie mogło być.

Harry ścisnął lekko dłoń Zayna. Chłopak spojrzał na ich luźno spleciony ręce bez słowa, lecz można było wyczuć, że trochę się rozluźnił.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Więc naprawdę masz wszystko zaplanowane? – zapytał z wahaniem Niall, na co Harry skinął głową.

\- Mam wszystko obmyślone. Wydostaniemy się stąd chłopaki – powiedział pewnym głosem, ponieważ taki był, pewny siebie. Wiedział, że jego pierwsza próba ucieczki była okropna, ponieważ głupio chciał to wszystko sam, bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli nam się nie uda to umrzemy, prawda? – mruknął Zayn.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale wiem też, że się nam uda, w przeciwnym razie nie chciałbym abyście szli razem ze mną – odpowiedział łagodnie.  
\- Cóż, ja wierzę Harry’emu – powiedział Louis i spojrzał na każdego chłopaka, szukając jakiegoś zaprzeczenia. Oczywiście, nikt tego nie zrobił, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczyli grozę w oczach chłopaka. Louis stawał się coraz bardziej opiekuńczy w stosunku do Harry’ego, odkąd mieli razem terapię szokową, co było całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, czego spodziewał się brunet. Myślał, że Louis będzie zachowywał się jak Niall, ale zamiast tego wydawał się być silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Harry czuł ulgę, bo nie był pewny, czy zdołałby znieść to, że Louis nie będzie się do niego odzywał przez dłuższy czas.

\- Dziękuję Louis – powiedział cicho Harry i posłał mu uśmiech, co spowodowało pojawienie się rumieńców na policzkach chłopaka.

\- Oj! Papużki nierozłączki, dajcie spokój. – Zayn pstryknął palcami przed twarzami Harry’ego i Louisa, przez co oboje zarumienili się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Erm, racja. Dobrze, plan jest taki, że ja pierwszy ucieknę z pokoju i otworzę drzwi reszcie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli zostaniemy złapani… – Niall pisnął na to, więc odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Co jest najgorszym scenariuszem, damy sobie z nimi radę, jeśli będziemy współpracować – wyjaśnił. – O północy jest zmiana warty i ochroniarze zamieniają się z nową zmianą tutaj. – Wskazał palcem na mapie, która leżała przed nimi.

\- Jak dużo mamy czasu? – zapytał Liam, wpatrując się w mapę z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jakieś siedem minut, co jest wystarczającym czasem, aby dostać się tutaj – wskazał ponownie na mapę. – korytarz, który jest właściwie podziemnym przejściem nieużywanym już przez szpital. Tam powinno być wszyscy dobrze, zanim wyjdziemy z tunelu. Doprowadzą nas do stacji kolejowej, ale tam także będą ochroniarze.

\- Niech zgadnę, nimi też mamy się zająć? – zapytał Zayn, unosząc brew.

\- Zayn… - ostrzegł Liam.

\- Nie, Liam. Chcę wiedzieć, że Harry wydostanie nas bez złapania przez kogokolwiek – syknął.

\- Zayn! Dość! – krzyknął Louis. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Harry czuł, że napięcie pomiędzy nimi się zwiększyło i spojrzał na Nialla, który także to widział.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Niall? – zapytał delikatnie, a blondyn lekko skinął głową.

\- Jestem tylko przerażony – wyszeptał. – Co z Joshem? – Cholera. Zapomniał o Joshu.

\- Poradzi sobie. Kiedy Cowell dowie się, że nie może użyć go przeciwko tobie, nie będzie go tu trzymał – odezwał się Louis. Huh, Harry nigdy by o tym nie pomyślał. Szepnął ciche ‘dziękuję’ Louisowi, który posłał mu mały uśmiech.

\- Cóż, w każdym razie, będzie tam trzech ochroniarzy, ale jest także miejsce, którego nie sprawdzają i tamtędy wyjdziemy z tunelu. Potem wymkniemy się za nimi do lasu, gdzie będziemy wolni. – Harry oparł się o kanapę i spojrzał na chłopaków. Na ich twarzach pojawiły się różne emocje. Louis był zdeterminowany, Zayn wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, choć zgrywał, że wszystko jest dobrze, Liam obgryzał paznokcie z nerwów, a Niall był po prostu przestraszony.

\- Będzie dobrze, obiecuję – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie wiesz tego – wyszeptał blondyn. Liam skinął głową, a Zayn podniósł jedynie głowę, jakby nie chciał pokazać, że się z tym zgadza.

\- Obiecuję na moje życie – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Uda nam się – dodał, a chłopcy odwrócili wzrok z wyjątkiem Louisa, który trzymał jego rękę z zapewniającym uścisku. Poddał się temu dotykowi.

\- Więc kiedy to robimy? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Za dwie noce. Wtedy będzie weekend i ochroniarze dłużej się zmieniają – powiedział Harry, kiedy usłyszeli gwizdek, wołający ich na obiad. Szybko zebrał wszystkie mapy i schował je pod koszulką, po czym wstał.

\- Harry – Louis sięgnął do jego ramienia. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, kiedy Louis trzymał go z dala od reszty grupy.

\- Tak? – zapytał trochę zmartwiony.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że się nam uda? – wyszeptał Louis, tak żeby nikt inny nie usłyszał. Spojrzał na resztę chłopaków, którzy szli właśnie w stronę stołówki. – Powiedz mi prawdę – powiedział poważnie, przygryzając wargę.

\- Patrząc logicznie, powinno nam pójść gładko, ale…

\- Ale?

\- Jest tyle rzeczy które mogą pójść źle. Może nam nie starczyć czasu, albo będzie więcej ochroniarzy – odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Nie mów innym, dobrze? – wyszeptał Louis, kiedy chwycił dłoń chłopaka. Harry spojrzał na ich złączone ręce, a potem ponownie w niebieskie tęczówki. Wszystko co zobaczył to zaufanie i czuł poczucie winy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę w co może go wpakować. I nie tylko Louisa, wszystkich. To było duże ryzyko, na które także się zdecydowali.

\- Dobrze, nie powiem – mruknął, a Louis westchnął.

\- Jeśli nam się nie uda, chcę żebyś wiedział, że cię nie winię – powiedział łagodnie Louis, a poczucie winy jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyło. – Bardzo się ciszę, że mogłem cię poznać Harry Stylesie.

\- A ja cieszę się, że ciebie spotkałem, Louisie Tomlinsonie – odpowiedział Harry, przełykając gulę w gardle i przytulił mocno chłopaka. Louis, oczywiście, odwzajemnił to, a brunet zastanawiał się, czy będzie miał szansę zrobić to jeszcze raz.


	17. Chapter 17

Niezbyt odzywali się przez cały dzień. W większości były to tylko te rzeczy, które musieli powiedzieć jak ‘podaj sól’ lub ‘idę do łazienki’. Liam trzymał się blisko Zayna, praktycznie siadał na jego kolanach, a ten szeptał mu ciepłe słowa do ucha. Niall próbował zasnąć przez większość dnia i zazwyczaj mu się to udawało. Louis, z drugiej strony, ciągle przemieniał się ze zwykłego siebie w Willa i z powrotem.

A potem…nadeszła noc. Wszyscy byli w swoich pokojach, a Harry leżał z założonymi rękami na piersi, wpatrując się w sufit. Na szczęście, miał zegar w swoim pokoju, więc to był jeden plus. Nie musiał polegać na swoim wewnętrznym zegarku lub księżycu pojawiającym się zza jego malutkiego okna. Tak wiele myśli przepływało przez jego głowę. Zastanawiał się, co musi zrobić, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze, a co stanie się, kiedy spieprzy. Rozwiązania były dwa: A. chłopcy już nigdy mu nie zaufają i B. wszyscy prawdopodobnie zginęliby. Dużo było na jego ramionach, ale wiedział, że się im uda. Musi się im udać.  
Zegar wybił godzinę 23.55, więc powoli wstał ze składanego łóżka, w którym spał od czterech miesięcy. Czy to było dziwne, że prawie się do niego przewiązał? Czy to złe że będzie tęsknił za tym w dziwny sposób? No może nie za torturowaniem, ale za tym, jak łatwe życie tu było. Mógł nie robić nic dzień, a rodzice nie krzyczeli na niego za to. Wyciągnął kartki spod kołdry i schował je do kieszeni, kiedy jedna z tych, które dał mu Nick, spadła na podłogę.

Harry,

Proszę bądź ostrożny. Możesz wziąć chłopców do mojego domku letniskowego i zostać tam. NIE idź do domu, łapiesz? Oni sprowadzą się ponownie do tego koszmarnego miejsca.

Kocham cię, bądź bezpieczny,

Nick

Harry włożył notatkę z powrotem do kieszeni i zdawało mu się, że robi to setny raz. Rogi były pomarszczone, a słowa wyblakły od tego ile razy wyciągał ją, odkąd ją znalazł. Szczerze, to była jedyna rzecz, która podtrzymywała go na duchu – wiedza, że ma na zewnątrz chociaż jednego przyjaciela, który chce mu pomóc.

Wziął głęboki wdech, chwycił klucze ukryte w dziurze na ścianie i powoli włożył je do zamka, po czym odblokował drzwi. Drzwi otworzyły się bez jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, więc prześlizgnął się przez nie, zamykając je cicho za sobą. Przeszedł przez korytarz i jako pierwszemu otworzył drzwi Louisowi. Chłopak czekał przy drzwiach i posłał Harry’emu skinięcie głowy, kiedy poszli razem odkluczyć drzwi reszcie.

\- Dobra, idźcie za mną – wyszeptał Harry, oglądając się przez ramię na ciemny korytarz. Jak na razie szło dobrze, plan, który dał mu Nick zgadzał się i jak dotychczas nie spotkali żadnego ochroniarza. Chłopcy szli w ciszy, kiedy podążali za Harrym.

\- Cholera! – szepnął, kiedy zobaczył wyłaniający się cień na końcu korytarza. Popchnął wszystkich do małej zatoczki, kiedy mężczyzna przeszedł. Niall wydobył z siebie mały jęk, więc Louis szybko zakrył jego usta, kiedy ochroniarz zatrzymał się. Harry zamarł razem z resztą i przestali oddychać dopóki mężczyzna nie wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował spaceru. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Harry ponownie zaczął iść w stronę tunelu. Louis chwycił jego ramię i ścisnął mocno jego dłoń swoją.

\- Dobra, wszyscy wchodzą – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy otworzył ciężkie drzwi do tuneli. Zayn wszedł pierwszy z Liamem, który trzymał jego dłoń, następnie Niall, a potem Louis. Harry zamknął drzwi za sobą, odcinając dostęp świeżego powietrza. Były tam praktycznie egipskie ciemności, a jedynie lekkie promienie światła, przechodzące przez drzwi oświetlały to miejsce. Przepchnął się na początek, depcząc przez przypadek Zayna na co chłopak syknął. Szybko go przeprosił i ponownie zaczął kierować się na przód.

\- Wszyscy trzymają się blisko – zarządził Harry i poczuł dłoń, która mogła być tylko Louisa, chwytając mocno jego ramię. Zaczął iść, trzymając się ścian tunelu, tak by nie upaść. To był powolny proces, ale przynajmniej oddalali się od zagrożenia. Nikt nie używał tuneli, a już zwłaszcza w nocy. Niall pisnął cicho i szybko zasłonił usta.

\- Przepraszam, poczułem coś – wyszeptał trzęsącym głosem.

\- Prawdopodobnie był to szczur – powiedział Liam. Harry nienawidził szczurów, ale jeśli droga z nimi miała go zbliżyć do ucieczki, to nie miał nic przeciwko. Ponownie zaczął iść i w końcu znalazł boczny tunel, którego szukał. Spojrzał w głąb niego i zobaczył więcej światła z wyjścia przy stacji kolejowej. Upewnił się, że pozostali w cieniu tak długo, zanim nie zdecydują wyjść z tuneli.

\- Kiedy opuścimy tunele, musimy zacząć biec, dobrze? Trzymajcie się blisko i nie pozwólcie nikomu zostać w tyle – zarządził Harry poważnym tonem i ujrzał przerażone, ale zdeterminowany miny chłopców w ciemnym świetle. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała. Ścisnął dłoń Louisa dla wsparcia, a ten pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na policzku chłopaka.

\- Wierzymy w ciebie, Harry – powiedział łagodnie Louis i to prawie złamało mu serce, bo co jeśli się nie uda? Nie odpowiedział, wiedząc, że jeśli to zrobi, prawdopodobnie stchórzy. Puścił dłoń chłopaka i podszedł do wyjścia, aby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Trzech ochroniarzy było tam, na szczęście byli odwróceni do nich tyłem i grali w grę karcianą. Słyszał pomruk ich głosów, kiedy odwrócił się i skinął do chłopców. Wszyscy spięli się, kiedy Harry przeszedł przez tunel, przesuwając się po stronie, gdzie ochroniarze go nie widzieli. Cała reszta poszła za nim, byli cicho, dopóki Zayn nie nadepnął na kamień, który nahałasował.

\- Słyszeliście to? – Harry wzdrygnął się i pokazał chłopcom, aby zaczęli biec. Biegł na początku, a jego stopy mocno tupały o ziemię, kiedy kierował się w stronę lasu, gdzie może udać się im zgubić ochroniarzy, bo jeśli by spojrzeć, nie wyglądali na takich, którzy mogliby wygrać w piątką nastoletnich chłopaków.

Obejrzał się do tyłu i zobaczył, że chłopcy biegną zaraz za nim, ale ochroniarze byli tak samo blisko. – Dalej! – krzyknął desperacko, kiedy Louis zdawał się pozostawać coraz bardziej w tyle grupy. Odwrócił się i chwycił dłoń Louisa, praktycznie ciągnąc go za sobą. Oddech chłopaka był nierówny od biegu, ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło. Nie zamierzał zostawić Louisa.

\- N-nie dam rady dalej – wydyszał Louis, kiedy wbiegli pomiędzy drzewa.

\- Tak, dasz radę Louis. Uda ci się – krzyknął, a Louis zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył.

\- Harry! – krzyknął Zayn, więc chłopak pociągnął Louisa za sobą w stronę głosu. Znalazł Zayna, Liama i Nialla skulonych w małej niszy na zboczu wzgórza i szybko do nich dołączył. Przyłożył palec do ust, kiedy ochroniarze przebiegli obok. Wszyscy wstrzymywali oddech, co było niesamowitym wysiłkiem, zważając na to, że przez chwilą przebiegli sporą odległość. Kiedy przestali słyszeć głosy ochroniarzy odetchnęli. Louis przytulił mocno Harry’ego, układając głowę na jego ramieniu, kiedy ich klatki szybko unosiły się i opadały.

\- Udało się nam – mruknął Harry, a ulga przepełniła jego głos. Nadal pozostali w ciszy, wysłuchując kroków niedaleko nich, ale niczego nie słyszeli.

Nic.

Można było powiedzieć, że zrobili to.

\- Więc co teraz? – zapytał Zayn po chwili.

\- Mój przyjaciel Nick powiedział, że możemy zostać w jego domku letniskowym, który nie jest bardzo daleko stąd – wyjaśnił Harry. – Możemy tam pomyśleć, co zrobimy dalej – dodał. Reszta zgodziła się i wstała na nogi. Tym razem poruszali się wolniej, nie widząc potrzeby, aby biec, ale ich oczy skanowały tereny obok przez cały czas. Miał przeczucie, że przez jakiś okres będą żyć w ciągłym strachu przed schwytaniem ich i zabiciem. Wiedział, że chłopcy muszą czuć się gorzej od niego, bo przecież widzieli, jak ludzie umierają.

Pozostali w ciszy, kiedy szli, ale rozmawiali wyrazem twarzy i dotykiem. Niall ocierał się ramieniem o ramię Harry’ego, więc ten chwycił dłoń trzęsącego się chłopaka. Ścisnął ją lekko, a blondyn posłał mu mały uśmiech, który jednak szybko zbladł. Louis patrzył na niego z mieszanką emocji na twarz, ale w większości była to ulga i podziękowanie.

Doszli do domku na końcu lasu, Harry wkradł się przez płot, pomagając później pozostałym. Nie pojmował, dlaczego Nick miał domek tak blisko Leeds, ale w tej chwili był za to wdzięczny. Dom był pusty i zamknięty, ale Harry wiedział, gdzie Nick trzyma zapasowy klucz. Odkluczył drzwi i wszyscy weszli do środka, rozglądając się.

Byli wolni.

Nagle Zayn przyciągnął Harry’ego do mocnego uścisku, a po chwili reszta chłopców dołączyła do nich.

\- Dziękujemy – mruknął Zayn i podciągnął nosem, kiedy się odsunął. Harry był w szoku, widząc wszystkich we łzach. Przygryzł wargę, aby utrzymać emocje na wodzy.

\- Uratowałeś nas Harry – powiedział Liam, pocierając zażenowany kącik oka.

\- Nigdy ci się nie zrewanżujemy – odparł cicho Louis. Harry spojrzał na czwórkę chłopców, którzy zmienili jego życie.

\- Ale wy mnie zmieniliście – powiedział. – Nigdy by mi się to nie udało bez was – dodał, kiedy poczuł, że łza spływa po jego policzku. Nienawidził stawać się taki ckliwy, ale dla nich, mógł sobie na to raz pozwolić. – Boże – zachichotał. – Chodźmy się przespać, co? – Reszta zaśmiała się w zgodzie. Harry pokazał im ich pokoje. Liam i Zayn zajęli własny pokój, Niall dostał swoje wielkie łóżko (największe, jakie widział!), a Louis poszedł za Harrym do jego sypialni.

\- Nie chcesz własnego łóżka Louis? - spojrzał na chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się nieśmiało.

\- Chciałbym spać w twoim… jeśli to nie problem – powiedział Louis. Harry posłał mu uśmiech i skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Więc zasnął z głową Louisa przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej i z rękoma dookoła jego torsu i to był najlepszy sen jego życia.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Hmmm dobry Louis – powiedział, kiedy powoli budził się ze snu i poruszył ręką, aby znaleźć z zamkniętymi oczami chłopaka. Łóżko było puste, wiec otworzył oczy z zdezorientowaniem, a jego serce zamarło. To nie był pokój, w którym zasnął.

\- Louis?! – Szybko usiadł, a panika przepełniła jego ciało. Pokój był dziwny, jasny przez światło wpadające przez okna i bardzo sterylny. Wyglądał jak gustowny szpital, ale nie taki jak widywał wcześniej, chociaż nie widział ich zbyt dużo.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Louis wsunął głowę do jego pokoju. – Dobry Harry! Jak się czujesz? – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, a skóra zmarszczyła się wokół jego oczu. Lecz miał na sobie coś dziwnego – długi, biały płaszcz.  
\- Louis, co tu się do cholery dzieje? – zapytał, a Louis spojrzał na niego z troską.

\- Oooh, dobra, poczekaj chwilę – powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi, a potem zniknął. Harry zaczął panikować jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia gdzie był i co się dzieje. Chciał tylko wrócić do wygodnego, małego łóżka z Louisem skulonym obok. Nakrył się ponownie kołdrą, nie chcąc zastanawiać się samemu, co się dzieje.

\- Harry? – zapytał Louis, kiedy ponownie wszedł do pokoju, a Harry instynktownie podniósł się na łóżku. Louis wszedł razem z Niallem, Zaynem, Liamem, a nawet Joshem, którzy kroczyli za nim. Wszyscy mieli na sobie coś, co przypominało to, co nosił Louis. Josh i Niall dodatkowo ubrani byli w luźne spodnie i dziwną koszulkę, oboje w tym samym kolorze.

\- Ej co to….co wy… jestem taki zdezorientowany! – wydusił z siebie, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zmartwieniem.

Louis obrócił się do reszty. – Nie macie nic przeciwko, żeby poczekać chwilę na zewnątrz? – Wszyscy zgodzili się, więc w malutkim pokoju pozostał tylko on i Louis. – Harry, co pamiętasz jako ostatnie?

\- Erm… – Poprawił się na łóżku. – Zasnęliśmy razem, po tym jak uciekliśmy. Nie pamiętasz? – Louis zarumienił się na to i odchrząknął.

\- Harry, ale ja z tobą nigdzie nie byłem – powiedział łagodnie Louis, a oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Byliśmy razem przez cztery miesiące w cholernym psychiatryku – syknął, a Louis posłał mu smutne, prawie współczujące spojrzenie. – High Royds? Dźwięk gwizdka? – warknął, kiedy chłopak nic nie odpowiadał. Louis westchnął i usiadł obok na jednym z krzeseł. Położył rękę na dłoni Harry’ego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Harry, byłeś tutaj przez cztery miesiące. High Royds nie istnieje – powiedział cicho, a brunet zamarł. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co robi, wyskoczył z łóżka, popchnął Louisa i wybiegł na korytarz. Przebiegł obok reszty chłopców, którzy wołali za nim.

Wszystko tutaj było tak sterylne i białe, że czuł się przytłoczony. Dlaczego to wyglądało tak nowocześnie? Co stało się z kamiennymi ścianami i dlaczego było tu tak zimno? Zadrżał i potarł ramiona, kierując się dalej.

Czekaj….pamięta to miejsce. Obrazy pojawiły się w jego głowie i westchnął, przesuwając się po ścianie i siadając na podłodze. Pamięta jak przyszedł tu i krzyczał. Pamięta kojące rozmowy. Ale pamięta również doskonale czas w High Royds.

\- Harry? – zapytał Louis, siadając obok niego i kładąc rękę na jego kolanie.

\- Co się stało Louis? – wyszeptał, a łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

\- Wróciłeś do rzeczywistości, Harry.

\- C-co?

\- Masz bardzo dotkliwy przypadek schizofrenii. Wiesz co to? – zapytał uspokajającym głosem. Harry potrząsnął głową, podciągając nosem. Louis sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął chusteczkę i wręczył mu ją, co z wdzięcznością przyjął.

\- Schizofrenia jest psychicznym stanem, który pozwala pacjentom kreować iluzje, aby uciec od rzeczywistości – wyjaśnił.

\- Masz na myśli… wszystko, czego doświadczyłem to nieprawda? – zapytał z przerażeniem.

\- Nie wszystko. Myślę, że tylko to, że byłeś ‘torturowany’… – Louis poruszył palcami na ostatnie słowo.

\- Byłem torturowany- syknął, a Louis po raz kolejny spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Tortury w twojej głowie były jednym ze sposobów, aby poradzić sobie z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Nie chciałeś budzić się i stawiać czoła światu, więc wykreowałeś sposób, aby powrót do rzeczywistości wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej okrutny – wyjaśnił, lecz Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie nie nie nienieneineinienie – powtarzał na okrągło, kiedy zamknął oczy i kiwał się w przód i w tył.

\- Hej, jest dobrze Harry. To normalne dla ludzi w twoim stanie – uspokoił Louis, lecz Harry eksplodował.

\- NIE JESTEM DO CHOLERY SZALONY! – krzyknął i spojrzał do góry na resztę chłopaków, którzy pojawili się obok. – Powiedzcie mu, że nie jestem szalony – błagał, lecz wszyscy odwrócili wzrok. – Zayn? – zapytał. Chłopak podniósł głowę i zobaczył prawdę w jego oczach.

\- Nie. – było wszystkim co powiedział, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. – Nie! - szalał i rzucił pierwszą rzeczą jaką napotkał, a było to proste krzesło, które wylądowało na końcu korytarza. Spojrzeli na niego, ale żaden z nich się nie poruszył. – ZRÓBCIE COŚ! – wrzeszczał i próbował uderzyć Zayna, który chwycił jego nadgarstki, a Harry po krótkiej walce poddał się.

\- Harry? – zapytał łagodnie Zayn, lecz ten potrząsnął tylko głową.

\- Ja chcę po prostu tam wrócić – wyszeptał zażarcie. Po chwili poczuł ukłucie bólu i powitała go ciemność.

*

Obudził się w tym samym pokoju, a Louis siedział na przeciwko niego.

\- Witaj Harry – powiedział, a ten jęknął. Zamknął oczy i błagał samego siebie, aby wrócić tam, gdzie zostawił Louisa w łóżku.

\- Czemu tam nie wróciłem? – mruknął.

\- Ponieważ radzisz sobie z rzeczywistością. Nie musisz już więcej kreować iluzji – wyjaśnił, ale chłopak nie chciał tego słyszeć.

\- Ale wolałem być tam.

\- Wiem, ale to miejsce też polubisz. Obiecuję – powiedział łagodnie. Harry spojrzał na twarz, do której przyzwyczaił się, a nawet pokochał, ale to nie był ten sam Louis. To nie był ten kruchy, odważny i silny człowiek, którego kochał. Nie, ten Louis był obcy dla niego, ale.. część niego zastanawiała się, czy ten Louis jest choć odrobinę podobny do tamtego.

\- Pomożesz mi? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Louis z pewnym skinieniem głowy i Harry zobaczył w nim tego zdeterminowanego Louisa, którego znał. Wysilił się na uśmiech, kiedy łzy wypełniły ponownie jego oczy, ponieważ tym razem to nie on był silny dla załamanego chłopca jak Louis. Tym razem Harry był pacjentem i musiał się przyzwyczaić do faktu, że teraz on jest tym załamanym.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał i ścisnął dłoń Louisa. Chłopak odwzajemnił to w zapewniający sposób, co było kolejną rzeczą, do której z pewnością mógł się przyzwyczaić. Mógł spróbować to zrobić, dla Louisa i dla siebie.


End file.
